An ordinary day at Camp
by PinkSakuraFlower1
Summary: What happens when a mortal friend of Percy's finds out he's a deimi-god but already knew he was? Will that person help some conflict in the camp and some gods? Takes place after the fight with Gaia. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. Sadly... :P

* * *

_**Percy's POV**_

I was spending a day at home, helping me and Paul help clean the house. You must be thinking, Percy Jackson the saviour of Olympus and the hero that defeated Gaia cleaning? Well yes I am. But today was special since an old friend of mine was coming over to our house to stay for a few days. Her name was Audrey, and was 14 years old. Her parents sent her to our house while they went on business while her brothers were in university in another country.

" Percy! Can you help me clean the guest room?" yelled my mom as she was cleaning the kitchen.

" OKAY!" I yelled after cleaning my room. Yes I finally cleaned my room. I went into the guest room and opened the window. I started lining the bed sheet, and fluffed the pillow. The guest room just had a bedroom drawers, a table and a chair, a closet, and a bed. Deciding it was clean, the house looked good. I heard the oven ding, and the cookies were started to be taken out of the oven. My mouth watered. Soon the door bell rung.

" Percy get the door!" my mom said as she began to walk to the door. I opened the door, and there stood Audrey.

" Hey Percy! How you've been?" smiled Audrey cheerfully.

" Pretty good. How about you?" as she began to walk in to our home.

" Eh, same old. Hi Sally!" said Audrey as she hugged my mom who offered her a hug.

" Hi Audrey. You've grown!" smiled my mom, as she looked at Audrey.

" About time I did. I do not want to be mistaken as a 5 grader." Laughed Audrey, we laughed all together. As we went to the kitchen, she gave Audrey some cookies.

"Thank you very much." Said Audrey as she nibbled her cookie like a hamster. My mom giggled at her eating habit.

" Hi, so you must be Audrey. My name is Paul." Introduced Paul as he shook Audrey's hand. Audrey shook the cookie crumbs off on a napkin and stood up to shake Paul's hand.

" Hi it's nice to meet you." Said Audrey as she began to shake his hand.

As we resumed eating the cookies, I heard a whisper. "Percy!" I looked around and saw an Iris message of Chiron. I looked at him and looked at Audrey. I looked at my mom and gave her the signal ' camp half-blood' look. She nodded and turned to Audrey.

" Why don't you take your stuff to your room?" said my mom kindly. She looked up and nodded. She began taking her luggage to her room and disappeared.

" Hey Chiron. How are you?" I said in front of the Iris message.

" Pretty good Percy. I have a favour to ask you." Oh no when it's a favour it's usually taking care of hell hounds or somethin.

" I need to take care of some hell hounds around where you are. Annabeth is already going there as we speak." I nodded. The Iris message blinked out and I looked at my mom. We've been through this scenario many times so my mom smiled and nodded for me to go. I looked at Paul and nodded. I grabbed my pen Riptide and ran out of the house.

" _**Percy!" **_I looked at the voice and found my girlfriend Annabeth standing there. I smiled and hugged her.

" How've you been wise girl?" I said as I kissed her cheek.

" Pretty good seaweed brain." Said Annabeth as she kissed me. As we all ran to the area, it was in the park where the hell hounds were. True enough there was 6 hell hounds. We quiet snuck up at them, until the hell hounds caught our scent and turned to look at us. Oh shoot.

They growled and launched at us. I clicked my pen which turned into a deadly bronze sword and sliced the first hellhound. Annabeth began fighting on of the hellhounds dodging the other hell hounds. I turned and sliced, and we both fought in unison. After a couple of minutes, we had destroyed the hellhounds.

" I see our job here is done." I said looking at Annabeth, but she was still on guard.

" No we aren't. We killed 5, where's the _sixth_?" Suddenly a growl was heard and the hellhound launched at us, knocking our weapons out of hands. The hellhound began to charge at us and wrapped myself around Annabeth. I braced for the pain but then I heard a yell.

_" Hey! Hellhound! Stop picking on my friend!"_ I looked and saw the hellhound look at the person.

Me and Annabeth looked at the person and it was Audrey.

"_ Audrey! MOVE_!" she looked at me and gave me a look. _Go-get-your-weapon-while-I-try-to-distract-it-and-get-your-friend-out-to-safety _look.I nodded and looked at Annabeth, who looked at me. She nodded and we slowly began to retrieve our weapons.

The hellhound was about to attack us until Audrey managed to attack it. The hellhound backed up and growled at Audrey.

" έρθει και να μου πάρουν!" ( Come and get me!) I looked at Audrey as she just said Ancient greek. The hellhound charged, and she bended her knee. She kicked the hellhound in the chest which started to fall back and she reached in her back, and pulled out a bronze dagger? She stomped the hellhound and stabbed the hellhound, killing the hellhound. She stood back up and took a breath in.

We looked at her in wide shock. " Percy, why are you acting like a fish? You do know I can take care of myself." said Audrey. I shook out of my shock and then Annabeth spoke up.

" Um...Hi. My name is Annabeth Chase. Who are you?" introduced Annabeth as she put away her dagger.

Audrey straighted her clothes and looked at Annabeth. She held out her hand which Annabeth took. " Nice to meet ya Annabeth, my name is Audrey."

" Uh Percy can we go back? The aura is kinda freaking me out." said Audrey as she rubbed her arms. I nodded and all three of us went back to my home.

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV**_

After fightning the hellhounds, I thought we were gonna die by that hellhound. Until Audrey had distracted that hellhound. It was amazing how she managed to kill that hellhound. As we began walking back to Percy's house, I grabbed Percy's hand. Audrey rose an eyebrow, and went ahead. She looked at me and winked. She mouthed ' I'll give you your space.' while I blushed while I mouthed a thank you. She stared at Percy and gave a look. Percy smiled and grinned. Audrey turned her back at us and started to skip like a school girl. When we reached Percy door, we stepped in.

" Oh my godness! You guys are alright." said Sally. I gave her a smile and a hug. " It's so nice to see you Annabeth."

" Thanks Sally. It's nice to see you again."

" Um Sally? do you by chance have a band-aid?" said Audrey. When we turned to Audrey, there was a scratch was bleeding on her arm.

Sally saw this and went to find a band-aid. I started to panic.

" Are you alright?" said Sally, as she began to disinfect the wound and put a band-aid on it.

" I'm good. This is small comparing how I usually get injured." She joked. We laughed and I realized she wasn't joking.

" Wait you're serious?" I said. She nodded. Okay then...

" Why do we all have some cookies and something to drink." I nodded and we all headed to the kitchen. As we all began munching into Sally's delicious cookies, Audrey looked at me.

" So Percy... is Annabeth you're girlfriend?" she said simply. I nearly choked while Percy coughed.

" How did you know?" I said. She titled her head and grinned.

"I've seen how Percy looks at you and...you two were holding hands." she said as she continued munching on her cookie. Somehow she looked so cute. I blushed while Percy did the same.

She took a sip of her drink, and looked at us with her face serious.

" So...Percy and Annabeth. I need to ask you... _are you two deimi-gods_?" Everyone stilled. Paul and Sally looked at each other, then us and back at Audrey.

" How...? long did you know?" said Percy, he began to sweat. I took his hand and squeezed it in reasurrence.

Audrey took a breath and looked at us.

" Look all of you can relax. I ain't a monster or a fury for that matter in disguise. I've known you guys were deimi-gods since I saw you. For Percy, I've known he was a powerful deimi-god since I met him." said Audrey. " Besides, I've seen other deimi-gods then you. But I've never believed it until I saw you guys fightning those hellhounds." she shrugged." So this is pretty much new to me."

" You can see the _mist_." I said, with my poker face on. She looked at me, and rubbed her chin.

" Well I don't know how you call it but ya I can. Not as clearly as but now it's really clear now." said Audrey. I looked at Percy and we nodded.

" We gotta tell Chiron about this." Audrey choked and coughed.

" Wait you mean_ the _Chiron? The one who taught those legendary heroes?" said Audrey as she looked at us. I nodded.

" Okay... let me freak out now." She rose out her chair and went into the living room. We all watched, as she began freaking out like crazy. After a minute, she rubbed her face and went back.

"Sorry. So you gotta tell Chiron about this right? So should I step out or..." I motioned her for sit down. We began to get the nozzle from the kitchen sink and sprayed it making a rainbow. I pulled a golden drachma and began to chant.

" _Oh goddess, please accept this offering_." I threw it into the rainbow " Camp-halfblood, Chiron please." Soon the rainbow shimmered and Chiron appered.

" Hello Annabeth dear. How are you?"

" I'm good. Look Chiron, there's a mortal who can see the mist." I said. he furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his chin. After a while, he spoke up.

" Is the mortal here?" as soon he said that Audrey spoke up. " Yup." I motioned for her to come over and she looked at the Iris message.

" Nice to meet you child. Make I ask your name?"

" My name is Audrey, Chiron sir." said Audrey respectively.

" So how long have..."

" I've pretty much known that Percy was a deimi-god when I met him but I wasn't really sure." shrugged Audrey. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

" So why didn't you tell him in curiousity?" Audrey shrugged.

" I would like to tell you more but I have a feeling this has a 5 minute time limit or somethin." said Audrey. He nodded.

" So Annabeth and Percy, I would like to bring Audrey to Camp-Halfblood if she can." I nodded. Then the message blinked out.

Percy and I looked at Audrey. " So can you go with us?" I said.

She thought for a moment. " Well my parents are on a bussiness trip, and I go back like for a month and a half so I think I can. I'll call them." She began to pull her cellphone and raised the phone to her ear.

She began talking, after a minute or so, she closed the phone and gave us a smile. I smiled back.

" They'll let me, but I just have to call them every so often." I nodded.

" Great! Now I can show you where I go for the summer!" smiled Percy as he wrapped an arm around Audrey. She laughed and pryed him off.

" So when do we leave?" said Audrey. I looked at Sally and Paul and nodded. "Tomorrow." Audrey nodded and went to get her stuff.


	2. Chapter 2:I nearly get killed by a sword

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: I get nearly killed by a sword at the head. **_

_**Audrey's POV**_

Yesterday I woke up in Percy's house. I thought about yesterday checking if it was a dream or not. I pulled my sleeve up and checked my arm. The band-aid was there. It was no dream. I stayed in bed while I tried to wake up from grogginess. Finally I went downstairs and went into the Kitchen. In the kitchen was Sally and Paul. Paul was drinking coffee as he read the newspaper, while Sally was making buttermilk pancakes.

" Morning Audrey!" said Sally as she placed a plate of Pancakes infront of me. I yawned. " Morning." I took the maple syrup and poured it onto my pancakes. I took a sip of tea that Sally offered me and happily dug into my pancakes. After eating my pancakes I got my plate and began to wash it.

" Oh you don't have to do that." said Sally as she got out of her chair. I smiled " Well since I'm in your care I have to at least do this." Sally sat back down and gave me a motherly smile. I drank my tea and set the empty cup down.

" Why don't you take a shower Audrey? Oh also can you help me wake Percy?" I nodded and began to go to Percy's bed room. I knocked on the door and yelled. " Percy! It's morning!" after I minute I opened the door a little and Percy was still in his bed. I went in slowly and gently shook him a wake.

" Hm...?" said Percy as he woke up.

" It's morning." I said standing up.

" 5 more minutes..." yawned Percy as he went back to sleep.

" Fine, but the pancakes will get cold." I said walking out the door. That woke Percy up. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He hair was messed up and he still had sleep in his eyes. I went to my room and got some of my clothes. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I locked the door and stepped in the shower. After 2 minutes, I got out and dried myself off. I put on my underwear and put on my tanktop. I slipped on my waist-band skinny jeans ( yes I'm that skinny), a red graphic tee that had cool designs on it, and a put an old-fashioned demin jacket. The jacket had two chest pockets, and the buttons were cream white. As I brushed my blackish-brown hair, and put on my pink head band, I got out of the bathroom. I went to my room and got my black fabric gloves with the knuckles free. I pulled them onto my wrists and checked my duffel bag. I had everything in there and brought it to the living room. Percy had dressed up and was watching the TV.

Sally and Paul were gettin dressed and when they finished getting dressed, Sally looked at us and smiled.

" Ready to go?" we nodded. As we loaded our bags into Paul's prius, I saw the roof car sucpiocusly with hoove dents. Confused I went into the back of the car with Percy, while Paul and Sally took the front. As we began to drive, I looked at the city of New York. As we passed the Empire State building, Percy pointed out. " That's where Mount Olympious is." said Percy.

I coughed. I looked at him and stared. " Seriously?" I said. He smirked, and he nodded.

" Okay why not?" I shrugged. Sally passed me a plastic bottle of water and smiled. I took the bottle and drank it. As I held it, I began to listen to my mp3 player. I scrolled down until I found an anime song I liked and began listening. As we began exiting the city, I asked Percy after pulling one of my ear buds out.

" So Percy what's with the car hooves on the car roof." Percy began to pale and began to stammer. " Pegaus landing." I gave him a blank look, and left it alone.

Soon we were near Long Island and we stopped in the middle of nowhere. I wonder why we were in the middle of nowhere but kept it to myself. When we got our stuff, we hiked up the hill, there was a pine tree and a dragon?. When Percy went through, I couldn't get through.

"Uh Percy?" He looked at me and went oh. I saw a blond hair girl coming up the hill and quickly remeber it was Annabeth.

" Hi Percy!" as she wrapped herself with Percy. He chuckled while he kissed her forhead. I looked in the oppisite direction. When they were done making out, they looked at me.

Quickly remembering that I couldn't get through, Annabeth began to chant.

"I, Annabeth Chase, give you permisson to go through."

Soon I could go through with out trouble. Waving good bye to Paul and Sally we began to walk. The sight of the Camp was amazing. I opened my mouth and awe and began to yell in excitement.

" OMG! THIS IS SO COOL!" I began jumping around and looking everywhere. I could see Pegasus flying, campers shooting archery, fightnig, some campers and saytrs at a strawberry fields, and a molten lava mountain climbing wall?

As Percy and Annabeth began watching me as I acted as a 5 year old kid they began to laugh. I blushed and smiled.

" This is so cool!" I said. Percy chuckled as he rubbed my head and we went down. As we began to go down to camp half-blood, a centaur came up to us.

" Hi ho Percy! How are you my boy?" said Chiron. I think that was Chiron.

" Pretty good Chiron." I was right. " This is Audrey." said Percy as he introduced me. Chiron looked at me and I stared at him in awe. After a minute, I shook out my shock.

" Sorry it's just... this is so awesome." I said as I looked around.

" I'm glad to hear that. I'm Chiron as you know, and you're Audrey." I shook his hand. " Nice to meet you."

" Hey Percy!" when I turned to look at the voice there was a bunch of people.

One of them had blond hair and electic blue eyes, and he wore a purple t-shirt, one had brown hair and was kinda impish that I had a feeling he used fire, a girl with brown hair who had eyes that changed so often, a girl with golden brown skin with brown hair, and a boy who was big and was babyish... wait a minute...

" Hi Frank." said Percy as he greeted the others.

" Hi guys, I like to meet some one. This is Audrey. She's a friend of mine who is staying with me for a couple of months. Audrey this is Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank."

" Hi there." I said.

" Where are you from?" said Frank.

" West Vancouver in BC, Canada." I said. Everyone looked at me.

" Wait you're Canadian?" said Frank.

" To be more presice Chinese Canadain." I said. Frank looked at me and smiled.

" I'm chinese canadain too."

" Really? Where? Vancouver?"

" North Vancouver."

" Ah."

Everyone looked at us weirdly, and there was silence.

" Nice to meet you Audrey." said Hazel. I smiled and offered my hand. She took my hand and I curtised a little. " Good day to you Hazel." everyone looked at me while Hazel looked at me with some surprise.

" I have noooo idea why I did that. It just felt so right." I said. Hazel laughed.

" Hi my name is Leo! I'm a son of Hephaestus!" said Leo who smiled like crazy.

" Nice to meet ya Leo." I said instantly liking this guy. Then the guy with blond hair came up to me.

" Hi the name is Jason." I shook his hand, and nodded. I felt a shock at the touch.

" Hey Jason. Are you a child of Zeus?" I said rubbing my hand.

He was taken back by that. " Uh well techincally I'm a son of Jupiter." said Jason. This time it was my turn to be taken back.

" A roman?" I said looking at Percy for an explaintaion.

" Long story short. The camps were orignally Greek and Roman, until our fight with Gaia we decided to bring together the camp." said Percy. I opened my mouth in shock. After a few minutes, I shook my self back.

" Okay Percy, what have you been doing?" I said.

" You don't wanna know." said Annabeth as she rubbed her head.

Then the girl with the mutli colour eyes came up. " Hi my name is Piper."

" Nice to meet ya."

" So why don't we take a tour around?" said Percy. I nodded. Chiron nodded. " Good idea, while you guys take her for a tour and at dinner we'll introduce her. We'll let her sleep in the big house." I nodded.

Percy and the others began to take me around the camp, I saw lots of cool stuff. It was so amazing and we finally took a break from walking, I looked at the archieture.

" What's wrong Audrey?" said Annabeth as she sat next to Percy.

" Nah it's just the archeiture is amazing! I could think of lots of buildings." I said. That perked Annabeth.

" You like archeture?" said Annabeth as she looked at me. I nodded.

" At our school, I'm taking drafting class. I want to be either a archet or a interior designer." Annabeth and I began talking about buildings and the such. Soon we were walking and saw a people doing sword training. As I watch them next to a tree, a girl who was big knocked her oppents sword went flying. The sword continue flying at me and hit right next to my head. I looked at the sword and screamed and jumped.

" HOLY COW!" I yelled. Percy and the others looked and screamed as they saw how close I was near the sword. I began panicing and screaming.

" Holy cow! that was close!" I paniced. While Annabeth and the others tried to calm me down, the girl came up to me. Annabeth looked at her.

" Clarisse! Careful with the sword!" scolded Annabeth.

" Sorry about that..." until she looked and me as I nearly on the bridge of crying.

" Oh god, sorry about that." said Clarisse as the others were surprised. I took a couple deep breaths and looked at Clarisse.

" I'm good, I get injures a lot. At least I'm alive!" I yelled and smiled. Clarisse smiled.

" My name is Clarisse. Daughter of Ares."

" Like the war god?"

" ya got a problem with that?"

" No it's just explains how good you fight." I said. She looked pleased and taken by the compliment. Percy let out a deep breath out.

" I like how you kid. What's your name?"

" The name is Audrey." I said as I gave her a grin. " Don't believe I'm all sweet and sugary cause I'm small, I will hurt you if you make me mad." I said. Clarisse laughed.

" Nice to meet ya Audrey. I gotta go and go back to sword fightning." I nodded as Clarisse began walking back, I yelled." Don't go down too easily!" she grinned at me and went back to whacking her oppnents.

" What?" I said as I looked at the others.

" It's just you got one of the most meanist kids to like you." said Percy.

" Let me guess you told her that she had bad breath or somethin." Percy began to back out and I stared at him.

" Really I should teach you manners." I said. Annabeth laughed and all us laughed. I heard a horn and everyone began walking.

" Time for dinner." grinned Percy. " Already?" I said. I began to follow the others.

Time flies back when you're having fun, huh?


	3. Chpt 3:A prophetic dream in your sleep?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A prophetic dream in your sleep?**_

_**Audrey's POV**_

As I went up to the dining pavillion, Chiron smiled at me and made a gesture to sit where he was. When I sat next to Chiron, I saw numerous campers coming in and sitting. I saw Clarisse who saw me and grinned. I gave a big smile and sworn saw Clarisse chuckle to herself. I saw Annabeth sitting at her own table with her siblings that all had gray eyes and blond hair. I began to see the Romans eat at the same table as well. I saw Jason and Percy and gave a small wave. They looked at me and waved back.

When finally all the campers sat down, nymphs started bringing in plates of food. I took some fresh red grapes, some orange slices, some chicken wings and some veggies that were stir-fried, I took a lot as well knowing I couldn't eat all of it. The others began taking their plates to a brazier and looked at Chiron. " Um should I do the same?"

" You don't have to but you can." I smiled and began to go to the braizer. I took half of my food and put in the braizer. " Thanks for looking over the others, please continue to do so. Um this might be impossible since you're gods but do try to vist your children. Thanks" I began to smell numerous smells that made me happy. I went back to my seat and Chiron smiled at me in approval. I smiled back. The cup was empty and Chiron explained that the cup would let us drink anything we want of course no alchol. I thought for a minute and spoke the cup in chinese. Soon the cup had the special tea that I liked. I took a sip and it was dark, and jusssst right. Chiron banged his hoofs and the whole dining hall looked at him.

" As you all can see we have a guest here. This is Audrey." he looked at me and I nodded. I rose up and looked at the campers. I took a deep breath.

" Ah Hi my name's Audrey like Chiron said, I'm 14 years old and I hope we get along. Or at least not tear each others throat, that'll be really bad." the campers chuckled. I sat back down as some campers smiled at me. I gave a small wave.

" To the Gods!" said Chiron as he raised his cup. The others followed, and I did too. Earning some surprise.

" What? I might as well respect them kindly." I said. Soon we began digging in our food. I took a bite and liked it. I began chewing and looking at the other people. I tried to guess the gods of which children where, some took a while and some where obvious.

" So you're Audrey?" I heard and looked at the voice.

I saw a girl who was about 16 or 17, she had red hair, green eyes, and had some freckles.

" Hi my name is Rachel. I'm the oracle here." I gave my hand and she took it.

" Hi my name is Audrey as you know." I laughed.

" So what are your hobbies?" said Rachel.

" My hobbies? Art mostly, listening to songs, reading books, and write my own stories." I said.

" Art? Me too." Me and Rachel began to talk about stuff that we liked and didn't liked. As I finished my food, I was full. The cup refilled itself everytime I dranked it.

When we all finished, there was suddenly a bright flash. When the light died down, I saw about 13 people. I felt the auras were really powerful and felt ancient power in them. Everyone began to bow, I did the same.

" What brings you here my lord?" said Chiron.

" We decided to vist here, because someone asked us to vist our children more." I tensed and began to sweat. Everyone got up and had confusion in their faces. " Who?"

I raised my hand timidly, squeaked. " That would be me." I said. Everyone turned to me in surprise. " Why?" said someone I began to panic. " Well I thought they were gods and well since they don't spend some time with you guys, I thought you guys wanted some time with them." I said. " Don't kill me." I said. Everyone laughed.

" Why would we hate you?" said someone. Some kids ran up to me and gave me some hugs or pats on the back.

" Um... thanks?" I said. One of the gods who smelled like the sea, came up to me.

" Thanks for taking care of my son Percy." said the man. I knew he was Poseidon instantly.

" Actually he takes care of me most of time. He acts like a brother somewhat." I said smirking at Percy. He grinned.

Poseidon nodded. I gave out my hand and stood up.

" My name is Audrey."

" My name is Poseidon." He took my hand which took it. The others gasped.

I looked at them funny. " What?" I said acting like a confused puppy. Everyone chuckled.

The other gods came up to me.

" My name is Zeus." I widened my eyes and bowed a little.

" It's a pleasure to meet you my lord." I said respectively. Some people were taken back and apparently Zeus. I got up and smiled.

" can I guess your names? I wanna see if I can tell with my eyes closed." the others looked at me. " Why?"

" Just want to try." The gods looked at each other and nodded in agreement. I closed my eyes. I could see their auras and their power and their personality.

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV**_

When the gods came we were surprised. What surprised me more was that Audrey was kind enough to ask them to vist us. She asked if she can guess who they were without telling them and they agreed.

She closed her eyes and moved her head forward. She lifted her finger and pointed at Hades.

" I can see your colour is black, and you have the death aura on you. So you must be Hades." Hades nodded and went with Zeus and Poseidon.

She then began to point at Hermes.

" Your colour is light green, and you have the aura of quickness and trickery on you. So you must be Hermes." Hermes grinned and whoot. Audrey giggled.

She then began to point at Ares.

" Your colour bloodly red. You have the aura of war on you. So you must be Ares." He nodded and went with the others.

She then began to look at Hephaestus.

" Your colour is the colours of fire. You have the aura of craftsmith ship so you must be H-hephaestus?" she said as she tried to pronouce it. He nodded and went with the others.

She then began to point at Aphrodite.

" You colour is pink. You have the aura of love and beauty on you, so you must be Aphrodite." she squealed and gave a kiss on her cheek. She touched her cheek and blushed. The girls went awwwwww.

She then began to point at Demeter.

" Your colour is forest green. You have the aura of what you find in any garden. So you must be Demeter." Demeter smiled.

She then began to point at Hera.

" Your colour is white? You have the aura of what you find in a wedding or childbirth so you must be Hera." Hera nodded happily and went to go the others.

She then began to point at Athena, my mom.

" Your colour is grey. You have the aura of great wisdom with lots of knowledge. So you must be Athena." She nodded appovingly.

Audrey began to sway a little but stood up.

She then began to point at Dionysus.

" Your colour is purple. You have the aura of a party so you must be Dionysus." He nodded.

She then began to point at Artemis and Apollo.

" Your colours are gold and silver. Your aura is the moon and sun as they both work together to bring light. So you guys must be Apollo and Artemis." Apollo flashed a smile and Artemis smiled knowingly.

Everybody cheered and she opened her eyes. Her eyes were tired and she was sweating. Oh no...!  
She then began to fall and I caught her.

"Audrey!" everyone looked at Audrey in horror. Percy went up to her and checked her temperature. She shuddered. The gods began to surround her, and Apollo began to check on her.

" What's wrong lord Apollo?" I said.

" Her body couldn't take our auras." said Apollo as a nymph gave her a wet cloth. Percy took it and place it on her forehead. Audrey gave a groan and opened her eyes slowly.

" What happened?" said Audrey weakly. Percy took her and began to hold her.

" You fainted." said Percy. She groaned louder and smacked her head.

" It was never bad so before..." said Audrey. I looked at her in disbelief.

" Wait you had this before?" I asked. She nodded, she looked around sheepisly.

" It's fine, if you guys want to know sure..." I looked at her and gave me a look. I nodded.

" Chiron can you hold a meeting?" I said. Chiron nodded and the gods too. " I'm curious about this." said Hades.

Chiron told the others to go to the campfire when the others did. However the cabin leaders stayed.

" I told you guys to go to the campfire." said Chiron. No one moved. Clarisse went up to Audrey and looked at her.

" You alright girl?" Audrey gave a weak smile.

" I'm good. I had worse." she laughed. Her body was damp and decided to get her change. " Chiron can I help her change clothes she's really damp." Chiron nodded. As Clarisse carried Audrey, we went to Audrey's room in the big house. However the all the goddesses and the girls followed. The boys were told to stay. As Clarisse put her on the bed, I went through to find her Pjs. I went to look for a bra for her but couldn't find one.

" Uh... Audrey? Where is your bra?" I said giving her pajamas.

" I don't wear any." said Audrey. As she took off her clothes. She wore a tank top and turned around. She put on another tank top and turned back to us.

" Um... why?" said Kate. She lifted her tank top and revealed her ribs were utterly skinny. We all gasped.

" I can't breath as easily. My rib were deformed a little but it's back to normal but I'm still skinny." she began to put on her Pjs and looked at us.

" Don't worry. I'm use to it. Can you keep this a secret please?"

we nodded. The goddesses too. She tried to walk but she nearly fell if I didn't catch her. Clarisse began taking her downstairs and we followed. "I'll be sure to give her a blessing." said Aphrodite. The other goddesses nodded and said the same thing.

When we all reached downstairs, Apollo was giving Audrey a hug.

"Brother! What are you doing?" yelled Artemis. Audrey just sat there her arms stretching out.

" I'd just wanted to hug her." smiled Apollo. He quickly let go of Audrey as he began to run from Artemis arrows. As we all we sat down, Percy gave her what was suspicously tea.

" So you were saying?" said Athena.

Audrey took a deep breath. " So I can see or feel people, and dream somewhat phrophetic dreams. I usually get a small buzz in my head when it's somewhere old and ancient. My stomache hurts usually in a cemetry or somewhere death was been." said Audrey as she drank her tea.

" Does it hurt?" said Will.

" Kinda. Usually when it happens I go out in the Sun and the Moon more often but also gardens or anywhere with life." said Audrey.

" Why the Sun?" said Connor. " and the moon?" said Travis.

" To balance me of course."

" Huh?" said the others.

" Imagine this. Girls are naturally the moon, like Artemis" Artemis nodded.

" While the boys are the sun like Apollo." Apollo grinned.

" However names are also you."

" huh?" said the Stolls.

" I have two names. One is in chinese and the other is well english. The letter in my last name of my chinese name means the sun. Also I'm a girl so I'm the moon. So I the attributes of a boy and a girl." said Audrey. The gods and I nodded. While the others tried to sink that in. Then they went ohhhh.

" Ya it's kinda confusing but it does make sense later." " So when I was guessing which god was which by their auras, their energy probably overwhealmed me."

" So will it kill you?" said Jason. The romans and the greeks looked at her.

" Really? I don't know. But I'm alive so I might as well enjoy it." " Now can you guys introduce yourselves? I know Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Clarisse, and Hazel but the rest I don't know."

" Hi my name is Travis." " and I'm Connor." " Stolls." they said simoutesly. " Sons of Hermes." Audrey looked at them and began laughing hysterically. " Stolls! _Stolls?". _The two grinned and smiled. After a minute she calmed down.

" Sorry continue on."

" I'm Katie Gardener. Daughther of Demeter." I nodded.

" I'm Will Solace. Son of Apollo."

" I'm Reyna. The first praetor."

" I'm Octivan. The aurgry." Audrey raised an eyebrow. When everyone went she looked around.

" What's wrong?" I said.

" Do you have by chance a son of Hades here?" said Audrey.  
" Ya, but we don't know where he is though." Audrey whispered into Hermes ear and made a couple of pillows appear.

" Uh what's with the pillows?" I said. She raised her finger in silence and asked us to move back. We obeyed, after 10 secs there was a poof.

" Ow... huh? Pillows?" When the person got up, that person was Nico di angelo.

" Yes my gut was right!" yelled Audrey who banged her knee on the table. "Ow..."

" What is going on?" said Nico.

" Um Nico this is Audrey. Audrey meet Nico."

" Hi." said Nico. She smiled and waved. " Well it's a good thing there are fluffy pillows or you're face will hurt by now." said Audrey. Everyone laughed as Nico blushed.

" So the gods will spend time with their kids tomorrow?" said Chiron. They nodded. " and in time for Capture the flag!" said Apollo.

Everyone was dismissed and everyone began going back. I realized Audrey had just fallen asleep.

" Aww... she looks so cute!" said Aphrodite. Audrey murmured and spoke out.

" _Beware of the... giant's attack... as they have hatred against...you..." _Everyone froze. " Giant's last attack? Suddenly Audrey began screaming and crying in her sleep. She began to claw at the air as her eyes snapped open green. Clarisse and Percy began to hold her down but she kept screaming. Soon she stopped and her eyes went back to normal.

" What?-" said Audrey before passing out. Everyone stood their in shock. " Did she just..." said Leo.

" I think she just told a prophecy. Except she revealed everything." my mom said. Percy began to carry her as she shivered. She began to wimper. I went to her and carried her. She was surprisingly light. She began to stop whimpering and slept peacefully in my arms.

"Aww..."

" We should heed caution. If it is a prophetic dream, then we should be prepare. Do not tell the campers." warned Athena. Everyone nodded.

As we all began to go back to our cabins, I left Audrey in her beds and tucked her in. She began snoring and drooling like Percy. I giggled.

" She acts like you Percy..." I said softly.

* * *

_**So that''s the 3rd chapter. I'm gonna start the 4th chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4:Capture the flag Ambushed?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Capture the Flag, Ambushed?**_

_**Percy's POV**_

The next morning, I woke in my bed. Yesterday night kinda made me worried and scared that Audrey just spoke a phrophecy. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I began to put on my Camp-Halfblood shirt and put my trusty pen in my pocket. I remember using Riptide for the first time. I shuddered at the near death-exprience of my pre-algebra teacher . I began to go to the dinning pavillon. I began to get some waffles ( seriously who does not love waffles? Except for waffle haters and monsters.), sasuages, bacon, and some OJ. I saw Audrey eating as well. She had gotten herself some french toast and some sasuages. She began to eat happily, and relaxed. Annabeth came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. " Morning Percy." I smiled at her and kissed her back. " Morning Wise Girl." Audrey looked at us and thumbs up. We blushed. After breakfast, Audrey was sitting outside talking with Reyna.

" Hey Percy! Hey Annabeth!" she waved at us happily. " Hey Audrey. Are you feeling alright?" I said. She titled her head and grinned. " I'm fine. Nothing out of the ordinary!" said Audrey as she began to prance around and smacked herself into a tree. I widened my eyes and tried not to laugh. She raised her hand and yelled. " Medic!" and flumped her arm down. We all laughed our heads off. She got up and began to smile. She came over and poked me on my arm. She kept poking me until I started to get irratated. She then stopped and jabbed me in the side. I shot up and glared at her. I began to chase her as she began to laugh. Reyna and Annabeth were trying to laugh hysterically. Apparentally the camp saw us chasing each other and everybody watched trying to figure out what was going on. Audrey began to aim straight at Annabeth, and flung herself at her. She hugged her by the waist and began to spin her around. I stopped and me and Annabeth had our lips connected. Everyone began to open their mouth while Audrey began to prance around.

" It WORKED! IT WORKED! WHOOT HOOO! YES!" yelled Audrey as she began to laugh. Everyone started laugh and clap. A couple of the girls squealed while the boys smiled devilishly at her, giving her a thumbs up. She pumped her fists while prancing. Eventually she smacked herself into a tree again, and she rolled over hitting into another tree. "OW! But it was worth it!" she yelled. Everyone began to laugh and went back to their camp activities.

Me and Annabeth went up to Audrey as she began to get up while rubbing her head.

" So what do you guys have first?" said Audrey as she sat down.

" I have archery." said Annabeth. Audrey perked up. Annabeth laughed.

" Want to try?" Audrey got up and began to yell yes. I decided to follow wonder what will happen.

When we got to the archery round, Annabeth began to teach Audrey how to shoot an arrow. Apparentally Audrey had a pratice bow so she kinda knew how. As we began to watch, she notched an arrow. She began to pull it, holding it. She let it go and went there the bulls eye. She began again, and lifted the bow a little higher. It hit the bulls eye. We applauded. " Why don't you try it Percy?" said Audrey as she looked at me. We both widened our eyes and shook our head.

" As powerful as Percy is, he is horribile at archery." said Annabeth. Audrey didn't believe me and wanted me to show her. I sighed and began to notch an arrow. Soon the arrows kept flying other than the target. She looked at how horrible I was at archery and began to think.

" So Percy are you good with water?" I nodded. " Then can we try an experiment?" Me and Annabeth looked at her. " Can you shift water into any shape?" I nodded. She began to rubb her hands like an evil scientist. " Okay so can you shape the water into a bow?" I nodded and began to shape a bow made out of water. " Okay then can you make arrows made out of water?" I nodded and began to form them. " Okay try shooting." I looked at her crazily. She nodded encouraginly. I sighed and began to notch the water arrow. When I aimed for the target, and I had hit a bulls-eye. Audrey began to yell happily again as she began to prance around. Annabeth kept rubbing her eyes, to see if she was dreaming, and as for me? I collapse on the spot. Soon after that the horn began to sound and we all went to the ampheatre. All the gods were assembled there minor and major gods. I nearly forgot that the gods were coming to camp to spend the day with us. As the gods began to go to their kids, Audrey was still prancing around and yelling. Everyone looked at her and saw her once again smack into a tree.

" Okay this is getting old." said Audrey as she hoisted herself. She began to smile devishly. " What are you so happy?" said Hermes. Audrey smirked and so did me and Annabeth as we were trying to contain our laughing fits. This did not go unoticed by everyone.

" I just got Percy to hit a bulls eye!" said Audrey as she began to do an evil scientist act.

" In what?" said Travis.

" In archery!" said Audrey. Everyone laughed. " Percy? Hit a _bulls-eye_? In _archery_?" laughed Connor. Audrey began to smirk and so did Annabeth. " Don't believe her? Why don't you guys see?" everybody smiled to see the joke. Soon targets were lined up. I stood infront of the target. A nymph gave me a bow and arrow but I waved it off. Everyone began to have dumbfound faces on them. I could see Audrey trying not to laugh her head off like usually and Annabeth trying to smile like crazy. I began to form the bow and arrow out of water and began to notch it. Everyone leaned in. I began to do the stance and let the arrow go. It hit the target. Everyone began to drop their mouths. I began to shoot more arrows, hitting on the targets. Audrey couldn't take it anywhere and laughed her head off. She laughed so much so fell out her chair and began to laugh on the ground rolling and clenching her stomache. She laughed so much that she fell into the lake. Neverless she continued laughing as she got herself out and pointed at everyone's faces as they took of silly faces. Annabeth was laughing and was trying to stop. Finally after Audrey and Annabeth stopped laughing, everyone shook their selfs out. Audrey was on her back trying to calm her giggling fits.

" H-how?" said Travis as he pointed at me. I began to rub my head and pointed at Audrey. Everyone looked at her. Audrey tried to talk but unfortunately she couldn't so she pointed to Annabeth. Annabeth began to explain while I got Audrey some water.

Soon everyone began to go and spend time with their god fathers and their god mothers.

Audrey had just fallen asleep and Hypnos had poofed up a cozy hammock. Some people had built the hammock and had carried Audrey into the hammock. Some people of the Demeter cabin got a fluffy pillow and a warm blanket. Some one had also gotten a sun umbrella and put it up where Audrey slept. Everybody went aww and went quietly to spend with their parents.

My dad gotten up to me and we began to put Audrey more comfortable After tip toeing away, me and my dad sat at the lake.

" It seems Audrey had made the day better already." said Poseidon I nodded. I smiled as I got to spend time with my dad.

* * *

_**Piper's POV**_

As me and my siblings spend time with our mom Aphrodite, we began to do make-up and some girly stuff.

" It seems Audrey had made everyone spirts go up." said Aphrodite as she began to do one of my sibling's hair.

" I guess she did." It was true. It seemed the camps atmosphere had gotten brighter. " She did get to surprise Annabeth and Percy." I began to tell what happened this morning and everyone squealed. I covered my ears.

As we began to talk and do stuff together, I felt happy.

Jason's POV

As me and Thalia spend together with our dad Zeus it wasn't going well. It was kinda awkward at first, but as we somehow gotten to the topic of Audrey, we began to go through topics actually having a real converstion.

Annabeth's POV  
As me and my siblings began to spend time with our mom Athena, we began to talk about strategy and other stuff.

As we all had some lemonade outside, my mom began to talk about Audrey.

" For a mortal, she does seem very smart." we nodded. " I think she smart but she doesn't realize it at all." I said.

" She's smart but exactly it what catergory?" said Malcom. We began to talk about what we thought of Audrey and what her qualities were.

" Audrey seems very hyper and happy isn't she?" said Athena. We all nodded. We soon began to think of other stuff soon it was dinner...

* * *

_**Audrey's POV**_

I woke up in a hammock outside. Someone had put a blanket, a pillow and a sun umbrella. I began to be confused and got out. I began to walk around the camp. So far I had seen the gods spending time with their kids. I smiled. I began to hear the horn and realized I had slept through lunch. AGAIN! I went to the table I sat and saw the gods and the campers come in. Some of the campers and gods saw me and I waved lazily like a cat. The Hermes table was nearly overflown so I began to lift another table I found in the storage. I began to try carrying it and hauling it. Soon I got some help from the campers began to put it where the Hermes table was. I began to put extra chairs and soon people started to scoot over, making it less crowded. The guys smiled and I waved it off. I sat at the table and we soon began dinner. It was delicious. Soon it was time for Capture the Flag. The gods weren't allowed to partcipate since it would be cheating. So I sat with them as the others began to prepare. It seems the Athena cabin paired up with Hermes(Mercury kidss), Poseidon, Artemis's group, and Apollos cabin with some other gods cabin ( you choose). I began to think. " Those cabins might be a good combination." I said outloud. I closed my mouth. " Huh?" said the gods. I facepalmed myself for my big mouth.

" Well Percy can use the water right? And waves are made from the moon. Apollo's cabin might work with Percy cause the water reflects the sun's light, Percy gets along with the Herme's cabin and Athena's cabin gets good along with Percy as well." I said. Some of the gods nodded. A huge screen appeared revealing everything in the camp. " GOOD LUCK YOU GUYS!" I yelled. The others waved and began to march.

Some of the Herme's group began to put stuff around the forest, while the Apollo cabins began to take places. Some of the hermeskids, and the others canbins began to go to the flag. I saw some slashing, ramming and banging. I winced at it. I saw Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and some other people sneak to the flag. Then suddenly I had this cold feeling in me. " Oh no..." the gods looked at me. " What's wrong?" said Poseidon. " Some is wrong. Very wrong..." I widened my eyes. Suddenly two guns just fell right in front of me. The gods were surprised. I felt the guns calling me, and began to shake. I reached to the guns and it flew right to my hand. Soon a glow began to engulf me. When I opened my eyes I was in a different outfit. " Artemis and Apollo." I said. They looked at me. " What?" " Not you guys. That's what the guys are called." There was a sun on one of the guns which was gold and white and the other was black and silver with a moon. My outfit was an over-coat which was black and the rims were gold. My pants were dark jeans and my shirt was white with the sun and moon design. " That looks so good on you!" said Aphrodite. My hair had a head-band with the sun and moon on it. The guns began to glow. " Something is going to happen to Percy and the others!" I began to run, and found the others being surrounded by hellhounds, dracanes and others monsters that I couldn't unidentified.

* * *

_**Thalia's POV**_

We were sneaking to the flag with me, Percy and Annabeth. When we went to the clearing, it was too quiet. Annabeth and Percy seemed to realize it as well. The flag was there but there was no one there.

At first we thought it was the oppisite team hiding when we heard a russell in the bushes I shot an arrow. When it made contact, there was no yell but a hiss. All three of us where alarmed. Soon monster began to advance around us. We got our weapons out and took position. "Afterrrr themmmm!" said a dracane. Thousand of monsters began to charge at us. We kept swinging and kept destroying monsters, but more kept coming. Soon we were nearly got out of breath. I thought we were doomed until I heard a yell. When we looked, I saw the others coming toward us with Audrey in front. Everyone stopped and the gods as well. The gods were angry and they were about to step go and help us but a drancane had her claws around Annabeth's throat. They stopped. "ANNABETH!" yelled the others.

" Don'tttt moveeeee annnn inchhhhhh, orrrr thissss girllll getsssss ittttt."

" Kelli!" said Audrey. She began to move forward, and had a deadly look on her. Apparentally the monsters began to make room for her.

" Ladyyy Audreyyy!" said Kelli. Lady Audrey? " It'sss an honor meeting you againnn!" said Kelli. The monsters began to howl and bow a little.

" Master Luke was worried where you've been during the Titan war!" yelled Kelli. Audrey laughed.

" You think I would've join Luke?" she laughed. The monsters were taken by this. " Whattttt?"

" Luke was insane, I didn't join him at all. I'm just a mortal." said Audrey. " But there is one thing..."

" What is that?" said Kelli. Audrey took out two guns that were in her pocket and began to point them.

" Nobody harms my friend." The monsters alarmed by this started to attack Audrey. "AUDREY!"

She began to quickly shoot at the monsters which started to disingerate. She stepped on a monster who tried to flung her using the power to get into the air. She began to shoot quickly reloading. Monsters began to run. She began to shoot around them, getting them into each other. Suddenly it looked like she had wings. She began to put the guns together and they glowed.

" Helios and Selene, Apollo and Artemis. The Sun and Moon merge together. Thy give light to those who fear the dark no matter where they are... Eclipse blast!" soon a huge blast of gold and silver began to twist together and blast the monsters. Smoke began to form. When the smoke began to clear, there was no monster in sight. When Audrey had landed, one of her eyes were silver and the other was gold. Everybody stooded there in amazement. Kelli let go of Annabeth and started to back out.

The guns glowed and a boy and a girl were there. One had blond hair with blue eyes. The boy was dressed in white and gold. The girl had black hair and her eyes were brown. She was dressed in white and silver.

" That was fun." said the boy. The girl laughed. " It was. Though I say we did it a little bit too much."

" True." said the boy.

Kelli began to run trying to save herself. Audrey clapped her hands which the girl and boy had chains around her. The girl turned into a gun in Audrey's hand, and Audrey began to walk to Kelli. With a deadly look, she shot Kelli. Kelli screamed and disintergrated. The boy went to Audrey and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and her eyes were silver with the moon in her eyes. She was sweating and was started to hypervate. Her eyes went back to normal and straighted up. The gun began to glow and go back as a girl. " Hey Luna how's is she?" said the boy. Luna touched her forehead and removed it. " She's just overheated Kosuke. She hasn't used us before remeber?" said Luna. Audrey was about to collapse until Kosuke caught her and carried her bridal style. Her clothes went back to a t-shirt and jeans as he carried her and went to us. Kosuke began to put Audrey in Percy's arms as he wrapped protectively around her, Annabeth began to touch her cheek and began to worry. I went to Audrey and she was sleeping.

"She might have a headache or she might be really tired." said Luna. They both bowed and Kosuke winked, while Luna waved. They both glowed and went to Audrey. Soon they went back into guns. They were in their gun pouches on her legs.

As everyone went back, Audrey began to whimper. Artemis took her from Percy as she carried her. Everyone was geniuely worried about Audrey worried that what would happen to her, while Hermes was a little sad. Everyone was instructed to go back to their cabins while Artemis and the gods went back to Olympus. Artemis, Apollo, Annabeth and Percy went to the Big House. Chiron said that the next day they would hold another Capture the Flag. Artemis and Annabeth helped Audrey change. Soon Audrey began to snore a little and went to her sleeping habits. Everyone laughed as she rolled herself into a wall while sleeping, but she continued sleeping.

" You know she's cute when she sleeps." said Apollo. Artemis glared at him but smiled. Everyone went back to their beds waiting for the next day.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this you guys! I don't have any thing to say except to say this. See you in the next chapter! \(^0^)/**_


	5. Chapter 5:Disagreement

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series!_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Disagreement**_

_**Normal POV**_

Everyone was getting ready for Capture the Flag again, since yesterday was disturbed by ambushes of monsters. Chiron and the gods declared that it would be dealt with as soon as they had more information. The gods watched their children as they got started to begin. Audrey apparentally was awake but also fell asleep every few minutes.

" Apples!" yelled Audrey who fell on the pillow that Demeter had conjured as they watched her lose concious again. " I wonder which side is going to win?" said Kosuke as both of them turned into humans. Luna got Audrey to put her head on her lap as she watched Audrey slept. " I don't know, but all well it's going to be destructive." laughed Luna. A few paled at that or some of them grinned at that (*cough *cough Ares). Soon the teams began to march and Audrey lifted her head fully awake. " Is it starting?" said Audrey as her hands were stretched out as she did a cat face. " Yup." said Kosuke. Apollo made her favorite tea appear and Hera conjured some sliced apples, which Audrey ate and drank. They laughed at how she somehow had a piece of apple skin in her hair.

Half of the gods watched their children's side, while the rest watched the other.

After a long battle of slashing, pranking, and a lot of explosions, they saw Percy, Annabeth and Thalia. Percy and the others were surprised by Clarisse and some of the other campers. They saw Percy being charmed speaked by Piper, and some of the Aphrodite children trying to distract him with their looks.

" Not gonna happen." said Audrey as she lied on her back. " Why is that?" said Aphrodite. " No matter how beautiful or pretty the woman is, he cannot be presuaded by them other then the person he loves. Well that's what I taught him." said Audrey as she flipped over and crossed her legs. The gods looked at her, and looked at the screen. True enough Percy slashed at Piper who dodged and distracted her with a water replica. The gods nodded at that. Percy and the others began to get the flag but Audrey twitched. Soon Percy and the others got the flag. Half of the gods cheered, while the others groaned. Audrey began to prance around until she nearly ran into a tree. She stopped herself until she tripped on a rock. Some of the gods chuckled or giggled. She got up and muttered something in greek. The gods turned to her when she started to mutter in ancient greek. " You know ancient greek?" said Athena. She shook her head. " Um...nope. I have nooo idea how I just said ancient greek." she shrugged it off and joined the others as they watched the campers come back.

Audrey watched and began to stand up. She began to jump up and down waving her hands. Soon enough Percy's team saw her and grinned at her. Audrey grinnded back but saw Annabeth. Though Annabeth smiled at her, Audrey stopped and looked in confusion.

"What's wrong?" said Hermes. Audrey stared at Annabeth as the team huddled with each other. " Something feels something wrong with Annabeth." Athena looked at Audrey worriedly. " She's fine but it feels like jelously? or hatred?" She began to shake a little and stopped. " Well time to celebrate!" grinned Poseidon, and they began to celebrate.

* * *

_**AUDREY"S POV XD **_

As we were celebrating, I was drinking a huge cup of coke. Apparentally it was suppose to be a prank but I managed to get the drink getting the Hermes group soaked with water. I drank the soda as I grinned. " You know you're gonna get really cafenated." said Thalia as some of the gods sat with us. I shook my head and grinned. " She can't get cafeinated." said Percy who was drinking some blue coke. " Really?" said Apollo. I nodded.I soon finished the drink and slumped on the chair. I yawned. " See?" said Percy as he tried to get me not to sleep. "Huh" said the others. I got up and got some tea. I saw Annabeth and Percy talking to each other. I went to the others and continued drinking. As we watched they started to make hand gestures and Annabeth was yelling at him. That made us worried. " **IT"S OVER PERCY!" **the music stopped and I spitted out my tea. We all looked at them. Annabeth wascrying and Percy was crying as well. Annabeth started to run to her cabin while Percy was motionless. I looked at everyone and made a gesture for us to go back. Percy wasn't moving so I went over to him. I rubbed my head on his arm like a cat and meowed. No reaction. I picked up his arm and got him to stand up. He leaned on me who was crying, and I got him to his cabin. I got him into a hot shower and put his Pjs in the bathroom. Soon Percy emerged and I got him in bed. I put a blanket on him and sat there as he wept. I got him a glass of water and put it on his bedside. I closed the door before saying good night. I went to the Athena's cabin and knocked. Malcom was at the door. I saw Annabeth crying in her bed but nobody knew what to do. I rolled my eyes and touched her shouldre. Annabeth got her dagger and nearly stabbed me. I ducked and grabbed her wist, digging my nails in her wrist. It started to bleed until she let go of the dagger. I let go as well. I got her into a hot shower. I gave her Pjs as she emerged, and when she finished getting dressed, she got into her bed. I looked at the others and made a gesture for time to sleep. As I walked out of the cabin the lights were off. I began to walk to my room and slept.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this you guys! I'll see you in the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6:Misson Repair!

_**Disclaimer!: I do not own the PJO series!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6: Misson Repair?**_

_**Audrey's POV**_

When I got to the dinning pavilion the atmosphere was really depressing. I just stared and I walked in. I somehow tripped over my feet and did a barrell roll and smacked my head at the wall. Everyone tried not to laugh. I glared at them but grinned like an idiot. I got myself something to eat and nom nom my food. I realized that Percy and Annabeth weren't in the dinning pavilion and everyone realized it. I asked Chiron if I could use the kitchen and he nodded. I started to make some French Toast and some sasuages, and bacon. I made two batches and got blue food colouring. I added it to one batch and mixed it. I began to dip the bread in the mixture and quickly got the pan heating. When I finished cooking all the food, I had one blue french toast with sasuages and bacon, and one normal batch. I quickly got some tea and got it in a trolley. Leo and the others helped as well. Leo got me a mini-oven which I put the food in. Before I pushed the food, Kate got me some flowers which I made a small vase. I pushed the trolley. I got to Percy's cabin first. I knocked, then I heard a faint come in. I opened the door and Percy was in bed. I pulled his blanket and yanked with all my strength. The blanket came off and he did a 180 degree and fell to the ground. " WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" said Percy. I head the others wince and ouched. I glared at him and whacked him on the head. He glared at him until he blushed when his stomache growled. I began to laugh like a manica. I got the blue breakfast out and gave it to him. He brightened up. He began to chow down the food. In seconds the food was devoured. " So can you tell me what happened?" I said as I sat on the bed crossed legged. He didn't respond so I sighed. I put my forehead on his and closed my eyes. Soon memories came.

I sighed. I patted his shoulder and put him back in bed. I got out the cabin and the others followed. I arrived at the Athena cabin and knocked. The door opened and one of Annabeth's sibling I think Anne? opened the door. I pushed the trolley in and waved the others to go. When we were alone. I sucked in a breath and yelled. " ANNABETH! WE"RE BEING ATTACKED!" Annabeth quickly got up and looked at me. She saw me staring blankly and groaned. I grinned and laughed again. She smiled. I gave her warm breakfast which she ate. After she finished eating, I sat there looking at her.

" So Annabeth... You were shouting at Percy..." she nodded.

" because you thought he was cheating on you." she widened her eyes. When she was about to open her mouth I raised my hand.

" He did not tell me. I looked in his memory." I said. She gasped ,everyone came in and looked at me. Athena and Poseidon looked at me.

" Yes I look through memory and mess with them, but I never touch their memories. How I have this? I have no idea. However I can not leave this matter alone." she looked at me angrily and got her dagger which was metal and tried to stab me. "Annabeth!" yelled Athena. Annabeth tried to hit me but I ducked and tried to kick at her. Her siblings watched in shock. She backed up and she tried to stab me. I got Kosuke in his gun form and shot. She moved my hand as the gun shot went to the ceiling. I got Luna and tried to shoot her. I continued to duck and tried to shoot her. I razed her arms which were bleeding. I kicked her stomache and she stabbed my arm. Everyone gasped. I got her on her back and my blood oozed like crazy. I put my gun on her head and her heart. She realized what she had done and looked at me with shock.

* * *

_**Jason's POV**_

As we watched Annabeth stab Audrey in the arm, and Audrey had her guns on her head and heart, and the dagger was in her arm, and was bleeding like crazy. She slapped Annabeth and grabbed her shirt and slammed her in the wall. She let go and took the dagger out of her arm really fast spluttering the blood on the walls and stabbed her leg. Everyone widened their eyes. She took the dagger out and embended it in the wall. " Listen here Annabeth Chase. Perseus Jackson is loyal to the people he knows. He is a man of his words." we shuddered at her voice. It sounded old and had lots of power. " He will never betray anyone that he cares about, and you of all people, should know that." Audrey began to walk and walked past us. Annabeth sank to the ground, crying and saying sorry. Her siblings went to her and her mom as well. The rest of us went to find Audrey. It wasn't hard when you find a trail of blood. When we found her, she was at the lake. Her arm and leg was bleeding and was creating a small puddle. Some of the Apollo kids and Apollo began to deal with her wounds. The gods watched as she was bleeding. Her eyes were distant and quickly went back to normal. When the guys were done, she stood up slowly and gave us a weak smile. " I almost wanted to kill her." she said. " Although Annabeth was stupid I guess this would happen to anyone." said Audrey. She walked to us and latched an arm around Piper. " Can you get me to my room? I need to get out of my clothes." Piper nodded and helped Audrey as she hobbled to the Big House.

" That was crazy." said Leo. I nodded.

" The greeks are stupid and idiotic even the people are friends with them." said Octivan. I glared at him, before I could hit him, Audrey grabbed Octivan by his shirt. " Dare insult the greeks, and I'll have the whole camp have you exiled." said Audrey. Her eyes were red. Octivan gulped. When Audrey was about to turn her back, Octivan began to mutter. " Stupid Greeks...". Suddenly two guns was on his neck. " What did you say? we didn't hear you." the shadows began to stretch dangerously and ghosts wrapped around him. " I SAID NOTHING! MERCY!" screamed Octivan. " Mercy? why should I give mercy to a person who dare uses his powers for his own?" The ghosts and the shadows vanished and the guns were back in her pouches. " Dare insult again, well I'll have you..." she didn't finish that before going back. Octivan was super white and didn't move.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

When it was lunch the dinning pavilon was silent. Audrey had gotten back to normal and was munching happily. Annabeth and Percy were there, but nobody tried to talk to them. When they finished Percy walked out and soon Annabeth as well. Audrey looked at the entrance and bended her fork completely. She threw her fork on the floor earning everyone to look at her. The fork was embended in the floor. Everyone gulped.

" Chiron? Can I hold a party to lighten up this mood?" said Audrey as she rubbed her head. Chiron nodded.

" Okay that's it! I've had it with this!" yelled Audrey as she threw her arms in the air. " I gotta fix this and I need some help with this." said Audrey as she stood up. She began to point at the Hermes group. " Travis and Connor I gonna need some help with your cabin." They grinned. " Piper I'm going to need some help with some dresses and decorations." They nodded and smiled. " Leo! I'm gonna need you and your siblings with some building stuff." Leo began to smirk like crazy. " Will, I'm gonna need to borrow some intrustments." He nodded. " The Hecate cabin, I'm gonna need some help with some enchaments and spells." they nodded. " Athena cabin, I'm gonna need some help." " Everyone help with everything!" yelled Audrey and they cheered. Audrey began to talk to the cabins telling them what to do. " This is gonna be fun." said Audrey as she rubbed her hands and did an evil scientist act.

* * *

_**Percy's POV **_

I'm lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. I heard commotions and yelling but didn't get up to check. I felt empty. How could I cheat on her? She's the one that I love. We've been through so much and how could she think I didn't like her? I felt tears drop again. I heard Audrey come in.

" Percy! Time to get up! There's going to be a party tonight!" said Audrey as she held up a sea green dress shirt, with black pants. " Don't worry. You and Annabeth will be back together soon." said Audrey as she began the hot water of the bath. " how do you know that?" I said. She looked at me with a face that she knew. " hurry up and get cleaned up." she said.

" I don't want too." I said covering my head with a pillow. " Fine but you won't see me in a dress." said Audrey. I widened my eyes and went to the bathroom. I heard her laugh. " The party is gonna happen at 5 so you better be handsome!" she said. Just to tell you guys, everyone never sees Audrey wear a dress or even a skirt, so people tend to get really excited. After cleaning myself, I got into my clothes. I looked myself in the mirror and grinned at how I looked. When it was 5 the party began and there was a bunch of people in dresses and outfits.

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I was sitting on my bed and starring in my hands. I heard a bunch of commotions and yelling outside but didn't care to check. Then I heard Thalia yell.

" Hey Annabeth! There's going to be a party!" said Thals. I looked at her and flumped on my bed. " Oh come on Annabeth! It's going to be fun!" I ignored her. " I've heard that Audrey is going in a dress." I thought of Audrey in a dress and thought the possibilites. " Here, Audrey got you these." I sat up and took the bag that Thalia gave me. Inside was a white dress. It was a strapless dress, and it reached a little beyond my knees but left my ankles bare. It was simple, and it was layer with white, light blue and gradually gotten darker like the sea. The shoes were flats, and were white. The straps were like a greek sandal and it was gold. Inside where pearl earings. When I put on the dress and looked myself, I blushed. I looked really nice. My hair was down and it was wavy. Thalia gave me a box. " I don't what it does but Audrey told me to give it to you." When I opened it a pink puff of smoke engulfed my face. I opened my eyes and I had make-up on my face. It looked like I never cried. I also had a golden headband on my head. "Wow Annabeth! You're gonna knock the boys dead!" smiled Thals. I smiled. She also went into a dress. It was strap dress with silver straps on her shoulders, and her dress was black. The line was electic blue and she had a belt. There was gold chains on the side and the frill was silver. She wore knee-high boots. As we began to go out I saw Percy in a plain sea green dress shirt and black pants. I blushed at the sight.

There was chairs and tables around the area, with games and entertainment around. There was a huge stage at the front. As everyone sat down, I saw Percy talking with Jason, Frank, Leo, and Grover. I sat with the girls. " Oh my god! Annabeth you look so good!" said Piper. I blushed. Piper was dress in a plain turqouis dress, with simple frills and a white ribbon around her waist. " You too Pipes." Hazel was wearing a golden dress with a huge fabric around the top, and had a lot of frills. It reached down to her feet. As we sat down, a nymph got us our refreshments. Everyone was chatting happily. Until the lights went off. " Ladies and Gentlements! Nymphs and Satyrs! Please welcome your hosts!" We looked at the stage and one by one three lights came on the stage. On stage there was Kosuke, luna and Audrey.

Kosuke was wearing a bronze dress shirt with a black jacket and black pants. Luna was wearing a silver and black dress that was strapless and went to her knees. She was wearing black pants that reached a little past her knees. While Audrey was wearing a light pink dress, with lots of frills. There was big staps that were pink and there was a rose on the top of the dress. She was wearing very long pink gloves that reached to her arm, and the fingers were showing. The dress went past her knees only showing a little bit of her leg and her feet. Her shoes were small red heels that a gold strap, and her hair was down and had a headband with a pink bow, while her waist had a red/white ribbon which on the back had the bow. The three looked so amazing. Everyone looked at them.

" Hi my name is Kosuke!"

" Luna!"

" And Audrey!"

" And we'll be your hosts for tonight!" they said. Everyone clapped and cheered.

" So welcome to the party people!" said Audrey.

" We'll have some dancing, and we will be having awards at the end." said Luna.

" For example, the best dress, the best dancing, the king and queen, and the best couples!" said Kosuke. Everyone cheered.

" We will be taking votes for the best dress, dancing and the king and queen. You guys vote for about 5 people for each and we'll vote for the one that will win for the awards!" said Audrey.

" Plus to spicen up the competition, we'll give the winner for each award 1000 golden dracamas!" I widened my eyes at that. So did everyone else.

I saw Travis and Connor grinning.

" However..."

" There is**_ no cross-dressing_** what-so-ever!" yelled Audrey. " and yes Connor and Travis I'm looking at you." said Audrey. Everyone looked at them who shrank in their seats.

" NOW LET'S PARTY!"

soon there was (whatever pop music) began to play. Everyone started to go in partners and danced. I watched as people began to dance and hug. I sat there sipping my drink. A nymph came up and gave me a rose. I took it.

" Come to the lake." said the letter that was attached to it. I was puzzled and went to the lake. As I got farther and farther away from the party, I saw an aragement of flowers that were made into a heart. In the sand there was AC + PJ in the middle. Percy came in later.

" Annabeth?" said Percy.

" Percy?" I said weakly. A table formed and there was a delicous food on it. Percy offered me his hand and I accepted it. He pulled my chair and I sat on it. He took the chair across from me. The candle blazed brightly lightning the way. There was some pizza, chicken wings, whatever food you can possibilly like. As we ate it was delicious. When we had finished our food, the plate had magically disappered and was replaced with a dessert. It was a blue chocolate cookie with vanila ice cream sandwhich between the cookie. Me and Percy smiled and went ate the sandwhich cookie. It made me happy. Suddenly music began to play and Percy stood up and gave me his hand. " May I have this dance?" I smiled and took it. Soon we were slowly dancing and dancing like crazy enjoying our embrace.

" Annabeth?"

" yes seaweed brain?"

" I love you." I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

" I love you too. I'm sorry that I doubted you." I said.

" Don't worry about it. Besides, that means you really love me." he grinned. I smiled. " You have some cookie crumbs on you." I blushed as he licked it off and kissed it. He took my chin and kissed me deeply. I moaned. He forced his tounge with mine as we tasted each other. I began to moan and he kissed me more. When we broke apart. we were breathing heavily.

" FINALLY!" said someone. We jumped. Suddenly everyone appeared and was watching us. I blushed.

" Were you guys watching?" said Percy as he blushed. Thalia pointed to the group and the answer was obvious.

" Finally you guys made up!" yelled Piper. Everyone laughed.

" Did you guys plan this?" I said. Everyone shook their heads.

" Actually that would be Audrey." said Luna. We all turned to Audrey who leaning on a tree, smirking. She waved and smiled. I began to tear a little.

" Now you two love birds are back together, I think you own everyone an apology." scolded Audrey. I looked at Percy and we looked at everyone.

" We're sorry you guys for making you guys worry." said Percy. I nodded. "That's fine, Jackson. Just don't do that in front of us..." said Reyna as she blushed.

" Alright! so here you guys!" said Audrey as she tossed us two boxes. Who it was adressing us to was quite obvious because of the colour. When I opened it, there was a necklace that had a trident with an owl. Percy had recieved the same.

We both smiled. " SO TIME FOR THE AWARDS!" yelled Kosuke. Everyone cheered. As we went to the stage, the three were back on the stage.

" So for the best dress! here are the contestants!" said Kosuke

"Piper, Annabeth, Drew, Katie, and Audrey!" called out Luna.

I blushed as I got on the stage. Soon all of us were on the stage.

" NOW TIME TO VOTE!" soon blue orbs were in front of everyone and they began to vote. A letter appeared in Kosuke's hand.

" So the winner is... AUDREY!" Audrey took the award and everyone cheered. I smiled at her and she blushed. As we got off, Percy put an arm around my waist.

" So for the best dancer!..." Percy began to lead me away as he began to kiss me. I was moaning as he put his hand on my leg and lift me up. I was on my back on a wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Percy began to kiss me, with his tounge on mines. I began to heat up a little.

When we broke off, we were breathing hard. When we went back they were discussing the awards for the king and queen.

" The award for the king goes to Jason!" yelled Kosuke.

" and the Award for Queen goes to... PIPER!" yelled Audrey.

Soon Audrey had put a crown on their heads.

" Now time for the best couples!" yelled Luna. Everyone began to be alert.

" And the luckly couples are..."

we waited, on the edge.

we waited.

sweating...

breathing hard...

some people hypervating...

" PERCY JACKSON AND ANNABETH CHASE!" yelled the three. The crowds cheered. Percy grinned and pulled me onto the stage. As Audrey gave us our rewards, she began to whisper.

" here goes to the happy couples." we blushed and we laughed. There was dancing, singing, people begining thrown into the water and such, everyone went to their cabins. It was the happiest night **_ever._**

* * *

_**How do you like them apples? Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7:Flying Motorcycles?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Flying Motorcycles? **_

_**Audrey's POV**_

I was in my bed, floating in my dream world. I rised out when I felt something wrong. Trying to ignore it, my stomache told me there was something wrong. I tried to sleep but hopelessly failed. I sighed. I got up and checked the time. 12 am. I growled. I swung my legs out of my comfortable bed and my feet dangled. I got up and changed. I wore a forest green tanktop under some shirt-bra, with a black jacket. I slid up one of those pully -foldable black pants and my black converse shoes. I got my night-vision goggles that I got from Thalia, I put my hair in a pony-tail and got Kosuke and Luna.

**_" why so early Audrey?"_** yawned Kosuke in my head.

_" I don't know, but I have a feeling there is something outside."_ I said.

"_** Well I want to see the moon. It's been a while.**_" said Luna.

As I went down the stairs, I saw Chiron's door open with a little light. I walked quietly past and got outside. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of the warm summer air with the mixture of the strawberries and the forest. I opened them and look at the moon. Kosuke and Luna glowed and turned to their human form.

" The moon is really pretty." I said. Looking sadly at the sky.

" Yes it is. The moon seems happy." said Luna.

" Probably lady Artemis is feeling happy." said Kosuke as he sat down. I nodded. "Perhaps." I muttered. They went back to their gun form and I carried them in my hands. They gave a soft glow which light the way, though the moon gave plenty. I felt like I was walking in a shadow dimesion.

I made my way, crunching the ground and occiansionally some nymphs saw me and waved. I continued going up and into the forest. I looked at the trees and made me remind me of home. I took in a hasty breath somewhat on the bridge of crying. I calmed down and continued walking. Then when I went around the forest and it was clear. I went to the hill, and got past the border. I looked around and saw a bunch of clumps. I put on my night-vision goggles and saw what looked liked...monsters? I got in the border, and pressed the zoom-in button. After looking more closely, what I saw were monsters. They were coming up at an alarming speed. I looked behind me. The roman camp and the greek camps were quiet and everyone was sleeping. I clenched my jaws and my hands. I looked at the group that were on the hill, and luna glowed.

_" Audrey, use me."_ said Luna urgently.

" But if I use you or Kosuke it will make some much noise that'll wake up the camp!" I hissed.

_" Then use my bow form!"_ said Luna. I got Luna in my hand and she morphed into a bow. The arrows were on my back and notched an arrow. The monsters were coming and they were not coming over for a midnight party.

" Attack the camp while they are sleeping!" I heard. Thank you for acute hearing.

" Don't think so." I muttered. When they got close enough, they saw me. They hissed/growled/howled/ or whatever sounds monsters make, and looked at me with hate.

Some reason I had a mask on my mouth, and I looked like a ninja wearing military wear. Which is kinda epic, and kinda weird. I took the shooting stance and pointed the arrows at them.

They charged.

I began to rapidly shooting. Two would go down with one arrow, and began to rapidly shoot. They began to howl really loud, and everyone in camp was awake. I began to run and shoot. Everyone was near the hill and they saw me shooting. I went out of the border and continued shooting. Then I ran out of arrows. I got Kosuke and Luna in their gun form and began to cross my arms infront of me, and began to shoot. A monster tried to swung at me, until I kicked it in the face and shot it. I jumped using the monsters as a spring board, and was flying like in an arc. BANG! one went down. BANG, BANG! two went down. BANG! another went down. Now everyone was on the hill.

**"AUDREY?"** yelled everyone. I waved and shot the monsters, twirling around.

" We'll never get rid of them at this rate!" yelled Kosuke.

**" Then Kosuke go in your sword form!"** yelled Luna. Kosuke gun began with a golden light and Luna went back in her pouch. Soon in my hand was a glowing sword. It was a katana which was light. The monsters saw this and began to surrond me. Everyone was trying to go and I saw a couple of dracanes above. I got Luna in my right hand and Kosuke in his sword form in my left. I sliced the surronding monsters and shot the dracanes in the sky. A couple of monsters clawed me, leaving scratches and long scars on my arm and legs. Some of them manage to hit me and I rolled and hit the ground. I got up and took the monsters. They went down like confeiti. They growled and began to attack. I shot and sliced numerous times. I was looking energy and couldn't hold on for long. The others began to go to me and started to slice down the monsters. They were too many monsters and they wouldn't get to me.

I sliced a monster infront of me and shot the one beside me.

"HISS!" a monster was behind me, and I wasn't fast enough to shoot it. I closed my eyes for the impact and I braced the impact. But there was no pain. I open my eyes and someone was infront of me. A scar was on his face.

"Luke?" He looked at me, and the monsters around us started to back away. The others were fightning but they couldn't see him. I got up and we faced back to back.

" Geez I get saved by you of all days." I said, smirking. I heard him laugh.

" Yup. Now let's take care of these guys."

" Roger." I said. We charged. We began to swirl and slice. I began to shoot the monsters and switched to their sword forms. There was few monsters around us and they're was a lot surronding the others.

" It seems like you can handle this on your own." said Luke as he began to fade. I nodded and smirked. Soon Luke was gone and I took down the other monsters that were trying to run. After dealing with them, I ran to the others. Luna and Kosuke went in their gun forms and I began to run and shoot at the same time. Earning a surprise. " Go!" I yelled. They nodded and smirked. My guns switched into my swords and merged to one giant sword. I began to slice them rapidly and the others followed pursuit.

I tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. Luckly I fell, cause a hellhound just past by me. I rolled around when a dracane tried to claw me, and I got up and sliced it. POOF! and the dracane turned into dust. After what seemed forever, we finally finally finished them all off. Everyone looked around to see anymore monsters, but there was none. We yelled in celebration. Some of us had a couple of scratches but with some nectar and ambrosia they'll be fine. However on the other hand I was a mortal, and I can't eat any ambrosia or nectar. I groaned, everyone looked at me and screamed. I tilted my head in confuision, and they looked at my arms and legs. they were bleeding like crazy. I looked at them and everything went black.

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV**_

When I was sleeping happily after the party, than suddenly we heard a loud howl. I got up and got my weapon out. The others were still sleepy and I ran out of the door. Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and a few others came out as well and went to where the sound is.

Percy looked at me and grinned. I looked at him in annoyance. "What is it Seaweed Brain?" I said.

" Nawh you just look so cute when you wake up." I blushed and muttered. We soon heard gun shots and we ran faster. Up on the hill, we saw a person fightning the monster single-handly. When we look closer, it was...

**"AUDREY?"**

she waved and continued fightning. When we were about to help out, she began to shoot in the air. Yellow dust began to fall down and I looked up quickly to see dracanes that were beginning to fall. Then we went to help Audrey but we were surronded by monsters, so we had to fight them. We kept on fightningm and we soon had help from Audrey who surprised the monsters. What seemed like forever, Percy finished off the last one. We yelled in celebration. When Audrey groaned, we looked at her and we screamed. She was covered in scratches and bruises that were bleeding like crazy. Suddenly she fell over and she was out cold. We all ran to her and screamed her name. When Percy hollered in her ear, she punched him doing a sky-uppercut. She groaned and opened her eyes. She got up and put a finger in her ear, turning it.

" I ain't dead you idiot." growled Audrey. Leo and Frank began to laugh but got a deadly glare from Audrey, which made us shiver. Percy was still knocked out and mumbling stuff like cake. She got up and put her hand on her head.

" We better go back, before the others make assumptions. Or Octivan would make lies about us." said Audrey. She began to walk unsteadly, and we followed. Frank and Jason helped carry Percy who was still unconcious. I looked at the others and looked at Audrey. She was leaving a small trail of blood and honestly? started to make me nervous. When we got in the camp everyone was at the campfire. Octivan was standing like he was about to say something, and I bet it was lies. Rachel was glaring at him.

Everyone looked at us and I thought I heard a deep relieve sigh. They were smiling until they looked Audrey. Some people literally jumped out of their seats. I looked at her feet, and there was a small puddle of blood. Some people went out and puked.

" I'll get to the chase. About **500** or so monsters came and were about to attack camp." everyone started to murmur. " But it would be impossible because the magical border keeps out monsters away." said a person.

" Exactly. The monsters should know about that. Annabeth? How is it possible a monster can come into camp?" said Audrey. Her head was bleeding a little. I gulped and looked at her. " The borders would protect us, so the only way a monster could get in would be either pratice fights or pratical fights if they were summoned by..." I trailed off and widened my eyes. A couple of others widened their eyes. Audrey nodded.

" Yes there is someone or some people who was going to let them in." said Audrey. Everyone was in uproar.

" Why?" said Someone. " Deep hatred. Bargain. Deals. You get it. Someone who hates the greek or the romans. Or possibly all." said Audrey looking at Octivan. Everyone did as well.

" So you're assuming me?" said Octivan. She smirked. " Possibly yes. You would do anything to have power." Octivan was about to protest, but Audrey silenced him. " So you're saying you won't? My assumptions are 80% or so correct. What about the people you've bought for their loyalty? Are you saying you didn't? " said Audrey. Mostly everyone nodded. Octivan growled. He charged at her and Audrey glared. He stopped. Something gave us to stop and fear. One of her eyes closed and opened revealing a red eye. Then her eyes started to go back to normal and she walked calmly to Octivan. " If you are a true deimi-god of the gods. Then do not betray your own kind with false lies or made-up..."

**_VROOOM!_**

Everyone looked at where the sound was and a couple of motorcycles began to fly. Everyone began to run, but Audrey stayed where she was. The motorcycles landed and drove to where we were. Percy tried to get Audrey out but the motorcycles stopped right in front of us. The people on the bikes got off and stood. Audrey looked at them. They took off their helmets...

* * *

Cliffy! Thanks for reading! W


	8. Chapter 8:Introductions

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PJO SERIES! RICK RIODAN DOES!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8: Introductions? **_

_**Recap:**_

_The motorcycles landed and drove to where we were. Percy tried to get Audrey out but the motorcycles stopped right in front of us. The people of the bikes got off and stood. Audrey looked at them. They took off their helmets..._

* * *

_**Percy's POV**_

The bikers took off their helmets and their faces appeared. The others got ready for a fight but Audrey walked up at them and slapped them on the head with a huge paper fan. Huh where that come from?

"What was that for Audrey?" yelled a boy. He was wearing a black leather jacket, with a electric blue t-shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans. He had blond hair with blue eyes and he had a handsome face. Audrey glared at him and took a hold of shirt and pulled him until they were face to face.

"_ WHAT DO YOU THINK! YOU JUST MOTORCYCLED OFF THE HILL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" _she yelled. They gulped. I couldn't blame them, Audrey can be really angry and scary if she wanted to.

" There there Audrey? We apologize for that. It's just that Nathinel was a little worried." said one of the boys. He had black hair, with colbat blue eyes. He was tan a little probably from the sun, and was lean. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a greenish bluish shirt, and was wearing light blue jeans. He was about 16 or 17 years old. Audrey whipped her head to him and he raised his hand and leaned back. " And you didn't try to stop him from _FLYING OFF THE HILL Ace?" _Ace gulped and tried to calm her down, from beating Nathinel into a pulp. The other bikers tried to calm her down who was trying to claw Nathinel's face, which the others were pulling and her nails were an inch away from his face. One of them accidentally gripped her bleeding spot and she screeched really loud. All of us had to go down and cover our ears. They let go of her which Audrey ran and chased Nathinel who was running away.

"Ow... remind me to always put ear plugs." said one of them. He had black hair and had brown eyes. I think he was 15 years old, and his face was little pale. He was wearing the same jacket as Nathinel who was trying to climb a tree and Ace, a black shirt and black skinny jeans. Huh. Almost like Nico. Ace laughed. " Well that's Audrey. You know that much Brian." one of the boys shook his hand. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was quite built but not super buff. He was wearing a biker's jacket with a dark red shirt and kinda ripped jeans. " Um Ace? I think Audrey is bleeding." he showed his hand which was covered in blood. Ace widened his eyes and cursed while he was trying to get Audrey. " Ken I think you should clean that hand." said one of them. The girl had brown hair, and grey eyes. She was about Ken age and was wearing a grey shirt with an owl on it, and was wearing dark jeans. She was wearing a white sports jacket with some some blue lines on the arms. " Gee you think Accalia?" said Ken as they glared at each other. The others laughed and giggled. Ace was carrying Audrey who grumbling about something and began to do her wounds. " What did you do this time?" said Ace as she began to disnefict the wounds.

" . None of your bussiness." said Audrey. Accalia glared at her and tried to get info out of her. " No matter how smart you are, you can't trick me." said Audrey. Accalia glared, while Audrey smirked. Ken began to crack his knuckles and was about to go near Audrey until she got one of her guns out and shot at the direction he was in. " Neither brute force." said Audrey. " Ya Accalia, tricking and pranking is my job." said one of them. He had dirt blond hair with blue eyes. He had that Hermes trade mark grin and he was wearing a light green shirt with lots of designs on it. He was wearing blue jeans and had an ear bud in his ear. " Yup. He is in the Herme's seat and he does a lot of pranks then I can remeber." said one of the boys. He had brown hair, and brown eyes like Ken, and was wearing a red shirt with a very worn jeans. he had some grease on him. " And Ken, your mom will get angry at you if you hurt Audrey." Ken looked at him. " What about you Kevin? Your mom told you not have any grease on Audrey as well." they began to argue with each other and everyone looked Audrey. " They're cousins. Their moms are twins and Ken and Kevin were born on the same day and time. " said Audrey. The crowd went 'oohhhh...' or ' that make sense.'

One of them gave Audrey some tea and looked like Mr.D. " Here. You must be freezing." Audrey took the tea and drank it. " Thanks Nathan." he nodded and rubbed her head. Nathan had dark brown hair and eyes that were dark purple. He was wearing a purple shirt with some desgins. He was wearing a dark blue jeans and a dark purple jacket. Ace finished her wounds and Audrey tried to get up. Audrey began to stumble until Annabeth caught her. " Loss of blood. " said Ace. Annabeth nodded and sat down carrying Audrey as she began to drift off. Someone got her a blanket which Annabeth wrapped it around her. We could hear faint snores from her.

" Aww... doesn't she look cute?" said one of them. She had blond hair and her hair reached a little past her shoulders, and she had greenish bluish eyes. She was about Ken and Kevin's age and she was wearing a pink t-shirt with hearts on one side and a white shirt with a belt. Ken wrapped around her shoulders giving a peck on the cheek. " Not as cute as you Hallie." Hallie giggled while Kevin glared at Ken was smirking at him. Audrey half-opened one of her eyes and stared at the group.

" Let's go to sleep. Introductions tomorrow. Tired." before being knocked out. Everyone tried to hold their laughter and everyone began to go to their cabins. The bikers rode their bike and started the engine. I went to carry Audrey who was saying stuff. " Ducks. The cake is a lie." I chuckled and kissed Annabeth on the head before she went to her cabin. I went to Audrey's room and put her in bed. Her clothes were ruined and groaned. I hear a faint knock and opened it. Hallie stood there. She smiled and began to gently take her clothes off. I went out the door where the other bikers were standing leaning on the wall. Accalia went near the door and stood guard. After a minute Hallie got out and smiled. When I peaked, Audrey was sleeping. We tip-toed out and I went back to my cabin. They gave a small wave before they zoomed out.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this you guys! I'm gonna start doing the next chapter soon. 0w0 **_

_**C u in the next chapter! \(0w0)/**_


	9. Chapter 9:SkyDive into the lake of deat

_**Disclaimer!: I do not own the PJO series!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Sky -Dive into the lake of death**_

_**Jason's POV **_

As we all went to the dining pavilion for breakfast, I started to eat my toast. I nibbled on my eggs and started to drink my OJ. When Audrey went in, I nearly spewed out my juice. She was literally covered in bandages. Her arms were wrapped to her wrists, and her palm was covered in bandages with some of the fingers wrapped in band-aids. Her legs from her knee to her foot were wrapped. Her head was wrapped also and her right cheek had a big band-aid on it. She tied her hair into a pony-tail which was kinda small leaving some locks of her hair on the side, and walked to the table. She was wearing sandals, a light purple t-shirt that were a little two big, a pink tank-top under it, and demin shorts. Everyone looked at her and some fainted. She started to nibble on her french toast. She looked at us and stared. " Ace worries to much about wounds." everyone shrugged their shoulders and continued eating. After all of the people finished eating, we began to go to our activites. As we got outside, we heard motorcycle sounds. Audrey put her hand on her hip and looked at the hill. Soon enough motorcycles were spotted. When they park right in front of us, they got off and took their helmets out. They looked at Audrey who was giving them a blank face and some had their face red. Two of them covered their faces.

"Audrey! You're wearing shorts!" squealed Hallie I think. Audrey rolled her eyes. " I've no choice. Most of the clothings hurt and I couldn't breath! Due to the bandages of _someone _putting too much. " Ace started to blush. " Anyway might as well introduce you guys." sighed Audrey. " You already know Nathinel, Ace, Brian, Ken, Kevin, Hallie, Accalia and Nathan." She nodded to the others.

" Hi my name is Haru." The guy gave a smile which looked like the Hermes/Mercury kids a lot.

" Hi my name is Hanna." A girl with blond hair which nearly looked like white that reached past her shoulders and had green eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt, with blue jeans, and was wearing boots. She looks like about 16 years old.

" Hi my name is Margaret, but you can call me Daisy." She had black hair, and brown eyes. She was about 16 or 17 years old. She wearing a green tanktop, a long light yellow skirt and she was wearing sandals. She had a pink daisy in her hair.

" Hi my name is Ajax." A guy with blond hair who I think was 15 years old came up. One of his eyes was blue while the other was green. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt, a white demin jacket and fade jeans. He took Audrey's hand and kissed it which Audrey smacked in the head with a paper fan.

" Hi my name is Deana." She looked like Ajax and with the same eyes colour. Except the colour of the eyes were switched around. She was wearing a white and silver t-shirt with faded jeans and her blue jacket around her waist. "I'm Ajax's twin sister." Well that explains that.

" Hi my name is Sachi." A girl with brown hair and brown eyes came up. She was about 14 years old, and was wearing a pink t-shirt, a purple mini skirt, black pants that reached to her knees and was red surfer shoes.

" _**So what are the gods of the Olympus Academy School doing here?" **_said Audrey. We all looked at her. " Olympus Academy?" we asked at the same time. Audrey started to laugh. After a couple of minutes of hysterical laughing and water, she calmed down.

" Olympus Academy is a high ranked school. However the fee of the school is not that expensive actually, but it's also not that cheap. It's also considered a private school and a public school as well. You can either wear the uniform of the school or wear your own clothing as long it follows the regulations. " explained Audrey.

" In Olympus academy there are a group of people called _'gods'_. They are either elected from the group or they can sign up for people to vote them. They take charge such as in events, activites, stuff like that. They just basically help... keep things in line." said Accalia.

" So... who are the_ 'gods'_?" said Leo making air quotes with his fingers. They smirked while Audrey groaned. " We are the '_gods'_." they said. We dropped our mouths. " You can tell, right? Nathinal is in the position of Zeus, Ace as Poseidon, Brian as Hades, Hanna as Hera, Nathan as Diyonous, Haru as Hermes, Ajax as Apollo, Deana as Artemis, Kevin as Hephetaeus, Ken as Ares, Accalia as Athena, Hallie as Aphrodite, Daisy as Demeter." said Audrey while she rubbed her head. " Don't forget you." said Haru as he draped an arm around Audrey. She pryed him off and sighed. " What goddess are you?" said Piper.

" Hestia. However our positons aren't permenat." said Audrey as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. _**" HUH?" **_

" The big 3 aka, Nathinel, Ace and Brian can switch people's role if they want or have to." said Saichi.

" The other '_gods_' can't. Otherwise if they can? They would do it so much time due to the usual emotions. Jelously, hatred, black mail..." said Nathan. Everybody went 'oh'.

" What about Saichi? What about her?" said Hazel. " She's the orcale and the priestess." said Accalia.

" Her job is almost the same as the '_gods_', but she doesn't have that much control." said Daisy. Saichi nodded. Suddenly lights started to float above their heads. We looked and gasped. The gods were claiming them.

" Oh this a bloody fine mess that we have here." said Audrey as her accent went british. " Audrey you're voice just went...british." said Leo.

" You got a problem with that eh?" She waved it off.

Daisy was claimed as a child of Demeter, Ajax and Daena was claimed as children of Apollo, Ken was claimed as a son of Ares, Kevin was claimed as a child of Hepheteaus, Accalia as a daughter of Athena, Hallie as Aphrodite, Haru as a son of Hermes ( no duh), Nathan as a son of Dioyonus, Saichi as a daughther of Apollo, Brian as a son of Hades, Ace as a son of Poseidon, and Nathineal as a son of Zeus.

" Another 3 of the big three?" said one of them. Before anyone could say anything, Audrey yelled. " Hold it! Nathinael is a _desceant _of a child of Zeus, Ace is a _deascent_ of a child of Poseidon and Brian is a _deascent_ of a child of Hades." That made more loads of sense.

" How is that even possible?" said someone.

Audrey looked at them. " How does one learn to survie? Heck you've seen stranger things. Plus. It's a long story." Everyone nodded.

" Still, they would still be targeted by monsters. Espically so much deimi-gods in one place!"

Audrey began to laugh her head off. Everybody looked at her. She laughed and fell over causing her fall downward into a tree. After a couple of curses she immediately started to laugh again.

" Your faces were priceless!" she laughed until she rolled into the lake. Everyone stared at the water where bubbles were coming up the surface and heard a faint *gulp gulp*. She got out and was still laugh again. We laugh but also tried to glare at her, which made her laugh more.

" Sorry, it's just your faces were so weird!" We looked at her as a couple of nymphs blowed dried her.

" Okay to answer your questions they have weapons just like Kosuke and Luna. " said Audrey. One cue they took out their weapons. " Come on you guys. Introduce them." said Audrey. They smirked as their weapons glowed.

" Hi my name is Aqua." as a girl with a black hair with sea green eyes appeared. She was wearing long blue dress that got darker like the sea. When I blinked I saw her surrounded by a stream of water and when the water dispersed, there was a mermaid tail. Everyone leaned back in surprise. Dakota looked at his Kool-aid and shrugged. He drank it down.

" My name is Erika." as a girl with blond hair like mines and had the same eyes as me appeared. She was wearing a leather jacket that was reached half of the waist and was wearing a blue shirt and skinny jeans.

" My name is Kayuga." as a boy with black hair and black eyes appeared. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with a coffee brown leather jacket and black pants.

" My name is Evergreen." a girl who had red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a green shirt that was jagged at the end like a leaf, and was wearing blue shorts.

" My name is Loki!" a boy with blond hair and golden eyes appeared. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a white jacket with light blue jeans. Audrey's guns glowed and appeared. Kosuke and Luna stood. Loki lowered his eyes and stared at Kosuke.

" My name is Celena." a girl with black hair and silver eyes appeared. She stopped Loki who was about to move to Kosuke. She was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket, with dark blue jeans. Luna smiled at her while she smiled back and bowed. " It's been a while Lady Luna."

" My name is Arthur." a boy with brown hair appeared. He had purple eyes and was wearing a dark purple shirt and a blue jeans. He snapped his finger as grape vines grew as it wrapped tightly around Loki's legs, locking them in place.

" My name is Hank." A boy who had brown eyes and black hair appeared. He had sunglasses on his head. He was wearing a red shirt and had black jeans.

" My name is Harvey." A boy with the same feature as Hank appeared. He wore a red shirt and was weaing shorts.

" My name is Hector." a boy with blond hair and green eyes appeared. He was wearing a blue shirt and shorts. He had a cacedus in his hand.

" My name is Ada." A girl with black hair and brown eyes appeared. She was wearing a grey tank top with blue jeans appeared.

" My name is Adora." A girl with brown hair appeared with brown eyes appeared. She was wearing a pink dress and she was snuggling against Hank who Harvey who glaring at.

" My name is Harper." A girl with silver bluish hair and blue eyes appeared. She was wearing a light pink dress appeared.

" My name is Hoku." a girl with brown hair and red eyes appeared. She wore a light red t-shirt and a jeans. She had a scarf around her neck as Saichi hugged her leg.

We all greeted them and we heard yelling. Loki was trying to punch Kosuke who was standing infront of Audrey. Celena was pulling him with the help of Luna. Kosuke was glowing a little and his hair was rising a little. Audrey looked at them and looked at Ajax. " Ajax! Stop him!" ordered Audrey. Ajax nodded and tried to get him back but nothing happened. Loki pushed off Celena and Luna away and charged at Kosuke. His hand glowed and shot something at Kosuke.

Everything went so quick.

Audrey went infront of Kosuke and she was pushed away due to the impact. Kosuke and Loki looked at shock. "AUDREY!" Kosuke began to run. Audrey was flying and was about to fall into the lake. I began to run and took off. I began to reach her but she zoomed past me. She went in the lake making a huge gush of water fly up to the sky. Water started to rain down on us. " AUDREY!"

Percy, Ace and Kosuke began to run. Aqua floated quickly following the three. All of the others ran to the deck. I looked at the lake and searched frantically for any sign of her...

* * *

_**CLIFFY! What will happen to Audrey? Is she dead? or not?...**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**C u in the next chapter! \(0w0)/**_


	10. Chapter 10: Very Mature Stories

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series!**_

_**(warning some hot stuff is going to be in this chapter... so plz skip it if you don't like it.)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Very Mature Stories...**_

_**Kosuke's POV**_

I didn't see Audrey move right in front of me.

I looked in horror as she fell into the water. I ran as fast as I could, and dived into the water. Percy, Ace and Aqua followed along. I swam frantically looking around for her. I began to panic as each second passed. We both saw a bunch of naiads clumped together, pulling something. We swam closer and I saw a hand. I began to swim faster and saw Audrey covered in rocks and debris. We began to pull her out and removing all the debris off. What seemed like entirnity, we finally got her out. I hugged her to my chest and began to sob. Percy made an air bubble, big enough to hold us. Audrey coughed and spluttered water out, and I widened my eyes. Ace was checking on her, and she started to scream. She began to claw the air and nearly was nearly scratched Ace's eye. Percy tried to stop her hands, but she continued to scream. Her eyes were dilated, and her screams sound like your worst fears coming at you. I held her close to me as she began to sob. What seemed forever, we finally reached the surface...

* * *

_**Piper's POV**_

We all stood around the lake, peering into the lake trying to find them. The tenstion and depression was so thick it was so hard to breathe. A light flashed and the gods were there. The gods looked happy but when they saw our wet tears, they faces fell. Not so after, a bubble surfaced. The bubble moved to the deck and the others got out. As soon the bubble popped, a horrifying scream filled our ears. Everyone clutched their ears and closed their ears. However it didn't muffle the sound of the scream. We all looked and saw Kosuke trying to calm down Audrey who was bleeding. She was bleeding like crazy, spilling a lot of blood... I turned away and ran to a corner. I began to retch. I felt a hand and knew it was Jason. It pulled my hair away from my face and rubbed my back. When I finished, Jason supported me as we went back. We saw Apollo and some of his kids working on Audrey. Mr.D was puting his hand over Audrey's eyes, while Ares, Clarrise, Percy and Annabeth hold down Audrey's flaling arms and legs. However no one could stop the scream. I covered my ears and tried to ignore it. Some one plugged in something in my ears and loud music started to play. I saw Jason holding a iPhone. I smiled weakly at him. My mom smiled at me and hugged me. Artemis began to panic, while Thalia what looked like saying soothing words to Audrey. Leo was trying to tell jokes to everyone, including Audrey trying to lighten up the mood.

Soon thunder was heard, and the water was moving back and forth. Everyone looked at the sky and the water and someone ran to Audrey. Everyone backed up with shock on their faces. A sandy hair boy was kneeling where Audrey was, and everyone looked at him. Hermes was looking at the boy with shock more than everyone. Everyone looked and let go of Audrey. The boy looked like he was telling something to Audrey and Audrey looked at him. I pulled the earplugs away and Audrey stood up. It looked like she was half-concious. "Luke..." I heard.

The boy Luke put his hand on his sword and looked like he was preparing for a fight. Soon I heard a crack. Luke was punched and flew like a flying rag-doll across. Everyone tried to stop her but Audrey ran like crazy. Luke got his sword out and Audrey began to throw fast punches. Audrey kicked his sword away when he was blocking and grabbed his throat and tackled him at the same time. They both landed where we were. Luke had this calm face on him, while Audrey was choking him. Luke jabbed his elbow into her gut and she widened her eyes. She began to lean back but Luke caught her. He brought her to his chest and he sat down holding Audrey. She made no move but continued to stare at him. He took her face and leaned in. He kissed her deeply. Audrey began to try and pull away, but Luke had his mouth stuck to Audrey. Soon Audrey's eyes began to close and he let go. Audrey's head began to slump and Luke carried her bridal style. He began to walk to Percy and Percy took her. He nodded and Luke kissed her forehead.

" I'm so sorry Audrey. You've been always good to me." his eyes began to brim with tears and walked away.

"Luke..." Hermes began to go infront of Luke. Luke smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. He let go and walked into a shadow. When Thalia went to where he disappered, but she turned around and looked at us. She shook her head. Audrey heard wimpering, and saw Audrey crying. Percy began to hug her and Annabeth began to say soothing words to her. The bleeding stopped but Apollo told to bring her to the infimary just in case.

Kosuke stood there while Luna was trying comfort him. Kosuke looked at Loki with rage and both Luna and Kosuke had a deadly aura around them. Kosuke punched Loki and send him flying. Kosuke began to beat Loki up, when some of us tried to stop him, Ares stopped us.

We looked at him as he began to change into Mars.

" Not our fight kid." Celena came up to us. " It's not our job to stop them. Kosuke has the right to punish him, since he has harmed Kosuke's and Luna's master." Ada nodded and grimmed. " It is Judgement." The other steered us away as Loki hung his head in shame. Ajax sighed as he got Loki back into a bracelet.

" We have a long way to go." Ajax took his helment and began to strap it on. He got on his motorcycle and drove away. Daena sighed. " I have to help him. If this keeps up, we have no choice to do the worst." as Celena bowed and turned back into her mist form, Daena began to drive away as well.

Kosuke and Luna began to glow and disappered into silver and gold orbs. The orbs began to fly to the infirmary.

" Well, that was a bit harsh." said Ken. Accalia glared at him. " You think? At this rate, we will have to banish Loki." as she began cross her arms across her chest.

" _Banishment? _You're even more harsher then me." said Ken. Accalia looked at him.

" Audrey is one of the most importaint person that we might be able to go on with. Besides if Loki keeps attacking Kosuke, judgement is needed. Audrey does not use her weapons as shields, she treats them as her friends, which her loyalty lies. Judgement and Banishment will be decided if this keeps up." Accalia took a card out of pocket and gave it Percy.

" This is our residence if you need to contact us. Audrey might need to go back to our place, and further decisions will be decided." She bowed and drove off. Ken stomped his feet and walked back to his motorcycle.

" Don't worry. We'll figure this out." said Kevin as he went on his motorcycle and drove right next to his cousin.

" I guess we'll go back as well, right Nathinael?" said Hanna as she began to have to have a lustful face. I began to gag. Nathinael sighed as he got on his motorcycle, as Hanna clutched to his waist. He began to drive off as the others followed.

" Wait I know this a bad time for a question, but how can Hanna get through the border?" said Frank as he raised his hand.

Brian sighed and we all jumped.

" She is a deascent of a priestess who worshipped Hera. Her family dates back ever since people worshipped them." He rubbed his head. " And frankly, she is a pain in the ass." we all blinked.

" Trust me, she thinks she can have everything she wants with her looks. Everyone are pratically screaming at her, but no one dares challenages her." He titled his head and thought for a minute.

" Well except Audrey. She is pretty stubbron, and once Hanna tried to ... rape us, and we were tied with ropes." he shuddered. " I still have nightmares."

Everyone began to blush red, including the gods. " Audrey found out and when she found us and Hanna naked, she punched Hanna. She pulled Hanna into another room." he looked at the people. " Do you want me to stop?" the others sat down, where chairs magically appeared. Brian sighed.

" I didn't know what exactly happened, but we could hear a lot of sounds... except it wasn't well toture. " ( please use your imaginations beyond this points...) everyone was pratically steaming.

" Audrey got out of the room, her hair was messed up, and Hanna was on the floor unconsious. The worst thing was she was naked. Everyone was pratically staring at her, she closed the door, and looked at us. She hugged everyone and well cried. She was worried that well we would be hurt and all that stuff. She realized that we were naked and got us free. She quickly got us our clothes and ran out of the room. The girls followed pursuit, while we were steaming. Ever since, Hanna has been trying to Aphrosiadic in her food and drinks, while Hanna was with her. Audrey has a sharp nose though, so she would grab Hanna and put it in her mouth. She would tie Hanna up and put her in her room. Nathinael and the others are considering sending her to a hospital and her parents as well." his face was red and everyone else was. Someone coughed and Audrey stood there. She was covered in more bandages and her clothes were really revealing. She walked over and got Brian's shirt in her fist.

" You told them_** the **_story didn't you?" said Audrey with a pissed look on her face. Brian gulped and nodded. Audrey let go and looked us.

" Her parents are sending her to a mental hospital tomorrow, and she doesn't know." She rubbed her face and sat on Brian's lap. Brian held her around her waist.

" Right now, just keep it yourselves." she sighed and walked to the big house. " Chiron, I'm going back to Canada soon. I can't take it anymore really, and possibly go and stay at where the others are staying." he nodded and Audrey began to walk.

Brian sighed and rubbed his head in frustration.

" Well that's that. I've gotta get her a plane to Canada soon, so I have to go." he went on his bike and went off.

Hera was glaring very angrily while Zeus was trying to calm her down.

_**" The nerve!"**_ yelled Hera as she began to light-transport herself back to Olympus. Zeus followed pursuit and some of the gods went as well.

" Well that's a little...exciting." said Poseidon. Everyone nodded. Annabeth was trying to drag a half-stunned Percy back, Hazel trying to get Frank back to reality, Leo was on fire while Reyna was blushing like crazy and Jason was awake but blushing like a tomatoe.

We all back to our beds with thoughts that really should be illegal.

* * *

_**Hi guys! I just wanted to add some fluff into the story. Please don't critize me. **_


	11. Chapter 11: I fight with an owl goddess

_**Percy: Audrey.**_

_**Audrey: Yes?**_

_**Percy: It's time for you to say the disclaimer. **_

_**Audrey: what? why me? **_

_**Percy: Cause you didn't do it last time.**_

_**Audrey: Well you didn't do it either. **_

_**Me: Just bloody do it!**_

_**Percy/Audrey:Nope! **_

_**Me: Do make me get Annabeth. **_

_**Percy/Audrey: She does not own the PJO SERIES!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: I fight with an owl goddess.**_

* * *

_**Audrey's POV**_

_**I stood there in the warehouse...**_

_**watching my friends screaming in pain and crying, as they were covered in blood...**_

_**I stood there in shock and fear. They banged at the cage to be free, calling for help... **_

_**The giant laughed in victory... He reached out to grab me and flew me across the room. **_

_**I slammed at the cage and coughed out blood as my body shuddered from the impact... **_

_**Hanna laughed and stomped on me. She reached to her knife and held it above her head. **_

_**I whispered and let the tears rolled down my face. My blood dripping like my tears, **_

_**Hanna brought down the knife and I closed my eyes...**_

* * *

I snapped open my eyes and got up as sweat was gathering on my forehead, and my chest tight with my heart hammering against my rib cage, preventing me to breathe properly.

" A dream?..." I put a hands on my head and put them on my knees. I closed my eyes, trying to get my hammering heart to calm down. After a few minutes, I threw the blankets off. I swung my legs off the bed and stood up. I winced and hissed. I looked at my arms and legs, with the bandages neatly tightened on my arms and legs. I went to the mirror and looked at myself.

My left cheek had a bandage, my arms and legs were covered. My neck had a thin lines of bandages. I was wearing a white t-shirt and pink shorts with stars on it. I went for my hair brush and combed my long dark brown hair. When it was smooth, I threw off my clothes. I reached out for my peach colour t-shirt with a white rose on it. I slipped on my skinny jeans and tugged on my socks. I reached for my coverse with my hand drawn flowers on it and tied them on. I went to the mirror, and took off the neck bandage. There was a pinkish-redish scar on my neck. It was small so It was fine. I peeled off the bandage off my cheek quickly. I hissed a little. I peeled the bandages that wrapped my palm and fingers. There was small pink wounds but they could be beared with. I found my gloves and slipped them on, with the fingers uncovered. I put on a clip on my the side of my hair and got Kosuke and Luna. I stopped at the door and went to my bag. I got the two rings out. I threw them up in the air and snatched them up.

I went out and went to the dinning pavilon. There was some people there eating. I went to grab some french toast and sasuages. I got some tea and went to munch of them. I was awfully hungry today and devoured it all. After finishing them off, I got up and went to walk around. I leaned against a tree and looked at the sky, letting the sun hitting my face.

" How's your injuries?" I looked at the person and saw Poseidon and Hermes. I straighted up and bowed to them.

" Good morning Lord Poseidon and Lord Hermes." they raised their hands and I got up. " What brings you two here?" I said.

" Do you remeber anything yesterday?" said Posiedon. I shook my head. " Never thought of about it until you mentioned it."

"Why?"

" I wonder as well. Although I should be remebering, but my body tells me not too. Though I'm pretty sure you guys are not here to check on my health." I said, with my vocie becoming serious. They nodded. " Something is a little off isn't it? "

" How do you know?" said Hermes. I rasied my hands and shook my head. " Don't know. Intuition perhaps?" there was silence. We looked at the camp and saw the campers going to the dinning pavilon. " Let me guess... Giants?" The gods looked at me with widened eyes. "How..." I shook my head. " I had a dream... this time...I remeber it as clear as water." I smiled and looked at them. " It's not my place to interfer. I'll leave you two alone." I bowed and walked. I continued to walk and went to the forest.

" I feel like I'm in a dream." I said. Kosuke and Luna got out to their human forms. "..."

" Something the matter?" I said as I touched a flower gently. " It's just..."

" Don't worry I'm fine. I have to break your curse soon..." I said. They looked at me.

"Why the grim faces? Come on, lets go." They nodded and went back as their gun forms. I walked out of the forest and saw a clump of people. Hazel and Piper began to run to me waving their hands.

"Audrey!" they yelled. When they caught up to me, they were catching their breaths.

" What's wrong?" I said. They looked at me and they gasping. " It's Percy!" I widened my eyes, and I ran. They ran to where Percy was and saw Percy and Athena arguing. Everyone was keeping a resepctive distance. Annabeth was trying to get them to stop. Chiron and the others were standing in the front, sweating. Poseidon was next to Percy, arguing as well. I went up and yelled.

"** WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" **they didn't hear me, and I growled. I got Luna out and sent a couple of shots in the air. they stopped, however I kept firing. I felt everyone look at me and stopped firing. I took a deep breath and calmed down. " What the bloody blazes is going on?" Nobody answered. Luna and Kosuke turned into a huge canon. I pointed at the group of people. I felt everyone gasp.

" If you aren't going to tell me, I'll shoot!" They began to yell at me, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I swung my canon at the ground, causing debris flying through the air.

" Now... somebody just please tell what the bloody blazes is going on?" I said through my gritted teeth. Everyone gulped.

" Athena doesn't want me to be with Annabeth, just cause I'm Poseidon's son." said Percy glaring at Athena.

" My daughter shouldn't be with a son of a sea spawn." she spatt.

" Do not call my son that." said Poseidon.

" It is true." yelled Athena. Percy and Poseidon started to yell at Athena while she did the same. I saw the gods flash before us but the trio didn't know what's going on. I looked at Annabeth and she was on the verge of crying. Zeus was about to yell but I started to go up to them. I rose my hand and slapped them. I heard everyone gasp.

_" What did you just do mortal?"_ said Athena. Everyone backed up, however I stood my place.

**" OKAY THAT'S BLOODY IT! I HAD IT! I HAD IT!" **I yelled. Everyone looked at me with shocked eyes. _" I don't care about you and Poseidon thing about the thing about Athens, but! Would you __**PLEASE LOOK AT ANNABETH RIGHT NOW!" **_Everyone looked at Annabeth who was sobbing. Thals went up to her and rubbed her back, while she was mumuring reasurring words. Athena went to help but I stopped her.

" Right now I don't think you have the right to go to your daughter." I said. Athena looked at me with rage. " what did you say?"

" **Yes I said it. You don't have the right because you don't even think about your daughter's happiness!"**Everyone gulped while Athena was shocked.

**" Have you ever thought about YOUR OWN DAUGHTER'S HAPPINESS?" **_** " Of course I do!" **_yelled Athena. _**" FUCK YOU!" **_I swore. Percy gasped and immeditealy backed up. **" I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR SPAT WITH POSEIDON WITH THE ATHEN THING OR POSSIBLY THE MEDUSA THING, BUT! YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING THIS FOR ANNABETH'S HAPPINESS, WELL YOU'RE WRONG!" **Percy started to push everyone back.** " HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT PERCY MADE ANNABETH REALLY HAPPY? IF ANNABETH WASN'T HAPPY WITH PERCY, DO YOU THINK THAT ANNABETH WOULD'VE BROKEN UP WITH HIM?" **Athena went silent. " You're hatred against Poseidon has made you dim-witted Athena." I said turning my back against her. Annabeth, Thalia, Poseidon and Percy looked at me. " Annabeth." She gulped. " yes?"

" Does Percy make you happy?" I said. she nodded. " He does, more then I can imagine." I nodded. " Percy."

" Would you make Annabeth happy no matter what?" I said. " Of course."

" Would you protect her with your life?" I said. " Do you need to ask?" said Percy hugging Annabeth who was leaning against him. I smiled and nodded.

" Athena, I do not mean to disrespect you, but you might be the goddess of Wisdom, but you're wisdom has made you blind." " If you rip Annabeth away from Percy... Annabeth would be no longer the Annabeth that we know. She might even kill herself." Athena looked at me with surprise. She was about to say something but I continued on. " I know she would. I can see the possibilites." I said. I went up to Annabeth and Percy. I dug into my pockets and brought out the rings. I took their hands and slipped them each ring onto their fingers.

_"__ I, Audrey... hear by give protection to Annabeth Chase and Persues Jackson, for their happiness and hope give light to their future lives together."_Annabeth started to cry a little. _"__ with the blessing of Aphrodite, the goddess of love, you two will be forever happy with the love of the two until you two feel you want to seperate. Do you accept?" _I said.

" We do." they said. I smiled. I put their hands over mine and a bright soft light began to glow. " Does any god or goddess wish to support them?" I said turning to the gods. Immediately, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, Hermes, Hephetaus, Demeter, and surprisngly, Mr. D and Hades came up with Zeus, and Hera.

The light began to glow brightly and two orbs began to go into the air. We watched as the two globes went up and swirled around together. They flew around and went back into the rights.

I looked at the rings and saw the gems. I gasped. There was a star sapphire and a ruby togther. I took their hands and began to dance around.

" You two! You have a star sapphire and a ruby together! That is like... Super rare!" I said. They gasped and looked at the rings, then themselves then at me and repeat. I puffed my cheeks and started to laugh my head off. I fell to the ground and began to roll around clutching to my stomache, then fell into the lake. I got up and I got dried and went back to them.

Percy and Annabeth started to hug each other and I smiled like a manic. So did a few others. I heard Aphrodite squeal with her children which I covered my ears.

" Athena.. I think it's time to put aside your differences away." said Poseidon. She nodded and looked at me, I held my hand up and stopped her before she could apologize. " I do not need an apology. However you can see how happy they are." I nodded to the two and I smiled. They looked at me and smiled mischeviously. I started to back away. I pointed at them.

" Oh no! You two are not dragging me into your plans! Nope! Zero!" I said running away. Percy and Annabeth started to chase me.

" Oh come on!" yelled Percy. I started to run faster running around the crowd.

" No way, you two are gonna put me into a dress! I don't like dresses! Now I have to go!" I said running.

And so began to game of cat and mice.


	12. Chptr12:Was there any bull sauce on that

_**Disclaimer! I do not own the PJO series. Rick Riodan does.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Was there any bull sauce on that ice cream?**_

* * *

_**Percy's POV **_

I sat at the driver's wheel driving me, Annabeth,Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Leo and Audrey to the mall. Yes the mall. You might be wondering, how did the van fit all of us in? Thanks to Leo and his siblings, and some magic thanks to the Hecate cabin, they were able to upgrade the van. The cool thing was that that there was this long table and the seats surronded around the table like a limosine. Annabeth, Piper and Hazel were talking like crazy about stuff, while the guys were casually talking( well Leo was building stuff and talking at the same time.) while Audrey was in the front seat with me. She had her head against the car window and her eye was twitching. She messed up her hair and got her Mp3 player out. She put the ear plugs in and started to listen to whatever-she was listening too. She started to get some gum out of her pocket and started to chew a piece. She handed me one and I smirked. She unwrapped it and put the piece of gum in my mouth. I started to chew and it was mint-flavour. I kept my eyes on the road while Audrey was leaning against the chair. She started to move her leg up and down rapidly and started to tap her fingers in a certain rythm. I couldn't blame her, with a kids full of ADHA and Dylexsic kids it would drive anyone nuts. Plus Audrey's patience wasn't very long. She hated being stuck in the car. When I finally found a parking lot, everyone was still talking. Audrey pulled out an ear-plug out and unbulcked her seat belt.

" Guys! We're here!" I yelled. They were still chatting. I kept yelling but made no progress. Audrey turned around and sucked in a breath. I immediately closed my ears and heard her scream. Everyone jumped and everyone hit their heads on the car roof.

**BONK! **

Everyone started to clutch their heads. Audrey turned around and got out. I did the same. She shouldered her bag and we both waited for them to get out. They started to rub their heads as they got out.

" Finally woke up Owl head?" I joked to Annabeth. She glared at me and playfully hit me on the arm. As I locked the car, we started to walk into the mall.

Immediately everyone started to go in their directions. The girls started to go to the clothes stores and Audrey sighed. She slowly started to follow them. Me, Jason, Frank,and Leo started to follow them. They went into a clothes store with girly stuff and Audrey's hair started to literally rise a little. She stayed behind as we went into the dreaded store. I groaned. This was going to be a long time.

* * *

_**JASON"S POV**_

As we followed the girls in the store we could literally see them going through clothes. Me and the guys sat on a couple of benches and waited for the girls. A bunch of sales girl and customers were looking at us. We squirmed under their hawk eye stares. Audrey came in and leaned against the wall where we were. The girls started to freak and started to move. We looked at Audrey and her head was down a little while giving them a death glare. I thanked Mars Almighty that she came with us.

" Audrey!" we looked.

" Audrey! You gotta try this on!" said Piper. Piper was holding a cream mini skirt and a turqouise t-shirt with a laurel on it. Audrey started to sweat and panic. She put her arms into an X and glared at her. Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper started to find outfits for her.

" Jason! Find something to buy!" said Piper as she pulled me up. Annabeth did the same with Percy and Hazel did the same with Frank. Leo was smirking and was talking with a sales girl. I sighed and started to sift through the clothes rack. Audrey came up and started to sift as well.

" Hey Jae, how about this?" Audrey held up a dark purple shirt with yellow, and white lightning bolts. I took it and I decided to try it on. When I went to the dressing room, I took off my shirt and put that shirt on. Surprisingly it looked good and it fit. I took it off and put back my shirt on. When I emerged, Percy, Leo, and Frank got shirts as well. I smirked and went to the counter. I paid for the shirt and held on the bag. The girls had huge bags of clothning as we went through stores. Audrey was carrying only one or two bags or so but there was some clothes in them. As we continued to walk, Audrey stopped at a store. We looked at her as she was staring at a case. When we looked, we saw a necklace with all the zodiacs symbols. Percy huffed a little and gave a small smile.

" Come on Audrey. You've been looking for this kind of stuff for days." said Percy. Audrey looked at us and nodded. She went in the store and we gave Percy a_ 'whattheheckareyoutalkingabout?' _look. Soon Audrey came out and was smiling happily. We started to get out of the mall and Audrey sighed in relief as she took in the fresh air.

Audrey went up to Percy and tugged on his selvee. " Percy I'm hungry." On cue our stomaches started to growl their hunger. We blushed and laughed as we went to a fast food shop. We went and ordered our food. We sat outside as the waiter gave us our food.

We all ordered Hamburgers and fries, except Piper ordered Fries with salad and Audrey ordered fries with fried chicken. We began to chow down our food. Soon we all finished except for Audrey who was taking her time.

" Audrey you eat so slow!" said Leo. Piper smacked his head. Audrey looked at him and stared at him.

" If I eat too fast, I'll get heartburn. Plus, it's bad for your health if eat too fast." said Audrey, which made us sweat. When Audrey finished, we ordered some ice cream and we began to eat the cool delicous delight.

" Well well! If it isn't Percy Jackson!" said someone. I flinched at the voice. I gritted my teeth. When I looked at the person there was Isabel and some other girls.

" Well, it's also the Cheeroke girl!" said Isabel. Piper clenched her hand so hard, the spoon went bent. I hated them. Annabeth was trying to get up but me and Percy pushed her down. Frank and Hazel went silent glaring at them.

" Mind your own bussiness _Isabel." _gritted Piper. Before Isabel and the other girl could say anything, Audrey slammed her spoon on the table which made us jump. She stood up so fast the chair stumbled and faster then we could see, Audrey had both of the fronts of their shirts in one of her hands and her nails near their eyeballs. I stood up and tried to pry off Audrey. Audrey who is normally so light you could carry with one hand,*( which she's 60-70 pounds) was super heavy!

_" Who do you think you are?" _said Audrey in a deadly tone.

" Get your filfthy hands off us!" yelled Nancy. They tried to get away but Audrey's hand was like iron.

" _Filfthy? Flifthy?" _she laughed. _" Fliflthy? It wouldn't matter to you, since you are ten times filftheir then me." _They started to panic.

"_ You think you're the top of the world eh? well you aren't. You better fix that attitude of yours, or you'll be left behind like a used rag." _sge began to laugh like a manic. Her eyes were huge and crazy. I started to panic and we all went back. Audrey pushed them so fast and hard they slammed on the ground. They began to scream. Audrey ran at her so fast and slashed her nails on them and left blood dripping on their faces. They started to whimper and crying.

"AUDREY!" yelled Percy. Audrey went to them and bent down. She gripped their arms and they screamed. I looked closely and saw blood dripping.. She let go and stopped her legs on their arms. They tried to pry her off. Audrey bent and they screamed. She took hold of their necks and gripped.

"_ I'll tell you once and only once. You can insult me... but you never insult my friends!" _she hissed. "_**If you do**__..." _she stood up and let go of their necks they gasped and coughed. She got off their arms and walked away back to us. I stood there and hesitated. I went and followed Audrey. Everyone did the same. She paid for the bill and went to the van. Audrey went in the passagner seat and sat there with her hood over her face. She leaned against the window and she put her earphones in. Soon we could hear sleep.

Percy went in the driver seat and Annabeth next to him. As Percy drove, I hugged Piper and held her as she hugged me.

" As much as I hate them, it's kinda..." said Piper trailing off.

" Pretty much. Was there any bull sauce on the ice cream?" joked Leo.

" Audrey... she becomes crazy when she's angry or mad for too long. Soon she'll become like a manic if she's angry too long. She keeps telling me that she has a lot of split personalities but... I never believed her." said Percy softly. " But she knows what she's doing and she nevers does something stupid so... we'll be fine." said Percy happily.

I smiled and we began to drive back to Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter.

* * *

_**Hi guys! Thanks for reading this!**_

_**As you all know, Summer is just around the corner! But do you know what else is around the corner? **_

_**No... it is not monsters... exams! Yes exams! (groan) so right now I might not be able to update any stories for awhile and also I have summer school! No I am not failing. If I did, my friend and Annabeth would kill me! No I have to do it for credits! **_

_**I'll try to update as much as I can! C u in the next chapter! \(^0^)/**_


	13. Chapter 13: Betrayal

_**Disclaimer!: I do not own the PJO series!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Betrayal **_

_**Audrey's POV**_

I woke up in the morning and got up groggily. I streched out my arms and yawned. I looked out the window and looked at my hands. I sighed. I bet the others are scared of me... I got dressed and went down to the dinning pavilon. Each step felt like lead and it felt as I was walking in Hade's realm. I entered the dinning pavilon and began to eat my breakfast. The food felt sandy as it went down my throat. I finished quickly and went to a patch of land that the grass was growing nicely. I lay down and put my arm over my eyes blocking the sun's light hitting me. I looked at the clouds passing by...

When I looked around, I saw the other looking at me with markers in their hands. I twitched and got up, hitting Percy and Leo in the face, sending them down the hill.

" You guys were planning to draw mustaches on my face, weren't you?" I said, narrowing my eyes at them. They began to whistle in another direction.

" You guys were." I sighed and sat down. Percy and Leo were coming back up and they were smiling like crazy. I stared at them and felt my stomache turn. I got up and went past them. They began to follow, and I quickly took my guns out and pointed at them.

" Stop playing with me. If you guys were going to pass as the others, you should do it better. Octivan. Hanna." Octivan and Hanna came out of the shadows and sneered at me.

" How could you think that Audrey? I'm one of your best friends!" said Hanna in a fake-cherry tone. I glared at her and shot at her feet, sending her back.

" One, you are not one of my best friends. Two, these kind of stuff is sooo like you. Three, state your bussiness.`` I said. There was silence.

" Fine right to the point then. You are in the way of our plan to get Gaia's children to get revenge on you, two Gaia has promised us rewards if we help her." said Octivan.

" I know you're objective already Octivan. You hate the greeks a lot but why? The greeks are pratically brothers to the romans. Without them, the romans wouldn't even exisit, nor for you to matter. However, why are you, deascent of the priestess of Hera, Hanna, are helping Gaia? I said. She began to fume.

" Because you took him away from me!" yelled Hanna. I raised an eyebrow.

" Who?"

" Nathineal! that day, I was planning to make him all mine, and everyone of them! But you! You got in the way!" Yelled Hanna. I glared at her. " That was your fault to begin with. Who isn't stupid enough to stop you? You've gone corrupted." I said. She yelled at me.

" LIES! You tricked everyone in following you! Ever since, Nathinael has been distant from me and everyone else!" she reached in her back and got out her spirit weapon. I shot numerous bullets at her causing blood to splutter out. She fell back. She threw her dagger at me and I raised my hand.

**" HARPER! Stop!" **I yelled. Harper stopped and glowed. She turned into her human form and went beside me. " You knew this?" I said, as I faced the fakes. She nodded. " I tried to tell the council and you, but Hanna was too corrupted for me to break through." she said, solemnly. I nodded. " Fair enough." Hanna got up and shot an accusing finger at me and Harper.

" Y-you traitor!" yelled Hanna. Harper shooker head. " I'm sorry Hanna, you're the one who is the traitor." said Harper. She widened her eyes. " W-why?"

I coughed. " Our contract is simple. You have sent an threat to us." " Therefore, you are the traitor. You have went beyond the line once no but twice!" I said. Octivan growled and point his sword at me.

" Kill her!" yelled Octivan.

The fakes charged and Harper went in her weapon form. I shot at the fake-Leo, and winced. I used the fake-Frank as a spring board and launched myself in the air. My wings appeared. Hanna and Octivan were retreating. " Cowards." I said. I began to shoot at the fakes. They began to screech and explode into tiny sparks. I went into my pockets and got out my cell phone. I dialed the house the council was staying and flew higher to get a good view.

_" Hullo Audrey." _said Nathinael in a flirtorus voice. I rolled my eyes.

" Before you try to woo me, is the council altogether?" I said.

_" Yes except for Hanna." _I nodded and flew around.

" listen put it on speaker phone on the highest you can." I said. I heard him press the button and put it on the table.

_" Okay, it's on. So what's the 911?"_ said Nathineal. I stopped.

" Everyone. Hanna has gone rouge." I said. I heard everyone gasp.

_" W-what?"_ yelled Kevin. I sighed.

" Hanna has made an attempt on my life with the help the aurgry Ocitvan and is assoicating with Gaia and the giants." I said.

" _How can you prove this, Audrey holder of the seat Hestia?" _said Accalia. I gritted my teeth.

" Cause she threw Harper in her weapon mode at me. " I took out Harper and put her near the cell phone.

" Everyone. What Audrey said is the truth!" warned Harper. " Hanna was trying to kill Audrey for days but I couldn't warn you or Audrey cause Hanna is too corrupted!" pleaded Harper. There was silence.

" Guys. We knew this was going to happen anyway. I want you guys to be prepared. Nathineal, Brian, and Ace, I think Hanna is now an outcast." I said. I closed the phone and went down to Camp Half-blood and saw Octivan in a group of people. Octivan saw me and backed up. I landed right in front of him. I took him from the front of his shirt and threw him across. Luna and Kosuke went into canon mode and I pointed it at him.

" Ocitvan, the roman augury, explain yourself for trying to assinate me and siding with Gaia and the giants." Gasps flew up. He gritted.

" Lies! you're saying Lies!" yelled Octivan. Someone came up.

" Octivan told us you were siding with Gaia and the giants." I looked and saw it was Drew. " How about I wipe that hideous face of yours Drew? Who are you going to believe? An augurie who tells lies and uses it against us or the person who went to save camp more than once? Or has Gaia offered you something as well?" I said. She drew back. I smirked. " I knew it." Then I felt a pain in my back. I looked and saw a sword. I screamed. The ground under me crumpled and wind started to thrash. I pulled the sword out. The wound started to close but leaving a faint mark on me. I saw Chiron and Mr. D come up. I gripped my back and got on the plat form.

" So all of you are playing with Octivan..." I said. I felt tears fallind down against my cheek.

My wings went air borne and I flew in the air. Barely hearing the voice calling for me.

_**" AUDREY!"**_

* * *

_**Percy's POV**_

After breakfast and grouping with the others, I heard gun shots. I jumped and ran. Then I saw Ocitvan making an annoucement.

" Audrey the mortal has sided with Gaia and the giants!" Pronouced Octivan. I widened my eyes.

**"WHAT?" **

" IT is true! I saw her with my own eyes! She was talking and made a deal with the giants for her own selfish desires!" said Octivan. I was about to march and hit Octivan but I saw Audrey come down and saw her throw Octivan across. She pointed her canon at him.

"Ocitvan, the roman augury, explain yourself for trying to assinate me and siding with Gaia and the giants." said Audrey.

I heard Drew come up and say " Octivan told us you were siding with Gaia and the giants." " How about I wipe that hideous face of yours Drew? Who are you going to believe? An augurie who tells lies and uses it against us or the person who went to save camp more than once? Or has Gaia offered you something as well?" said Audrey. A lot of us smirked. Suddenly someone stabbed a sword at her back. We ran to her, but she started to scream and the ground cracked with the winds thrashing. She took out the sword and went on the platform.

" So.. you're siding with Octivan." said Audrey. I ran to say something but her wings appeared and she flew in the air.

**" AUDREY!" **

Feathers started to fall down and Audrey disappeared... I started to cry a little.

Later that night, no one was in the mode to eat. Everyone just tossed their offerings and didn't eat a single bite. Some took a nipple but they pushed back their food. I got up and tried to tackle Octivan but Grover pushed me down. I growled and went to my cabin. Some of my loyal friends got up and left. I walked angrily and hit an non-nymph tree.

" Damn it!" I others started to grumble as well.

" Hey Percy, do you have any idea where Audrey might be?" said Annabeth. I hugged her and thought.

" That Octivan! I wish he would just...!" yelled Frank.

" I agree with you. I want to swqish his head like an orange." said Clarisse.

Suddenly there was a loud boom, and we jumped. There was smoke rising from the hill and we began to run to the scene. As we got to the hill, we saw a battle beginning. Monsters were trying to break the border and saw the campers fightning back. I took out Riptide and charged. The others did the same and we charged at full speed. I slashed at the monsters and did a back-flip. I had my back against Annabeth and began to hold off.

" Well first Audrey dissappers and this happens." said Annabeth.

" Well we are deimi-gods." I said as I kicked a monster and stabbed it.

" We'll talk later seaweed brain after we win." said Annabeth as she charged at a monster. I smirked and we began to fight until the sun was high in the sky...


	14. Chapter 14: Kidnapped in my sleep

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Kidnapped in my sleep...**_

_**Jason's POV**_

We began to fight and I commanded the fifth legion to charge. We did a battle cry and I began to shoot lightning bolts at the monsters from up high. I landed where Piper and Hazel was having troubles and helped them out. Hazel smiled and got on Arion. In a blink of an eye, she and Arion zoomed pass, disengrating monsters like fireworks. Piper smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She giggled and went to help her siblings. I rubbed my cheek and blushed. I shook myself back to the battle and began to resume fightning. I saw Leo shooting blazes of fire at monsters as they tried to roll around on the ground, and Frank turning into a weasel as he chased some basiliks away. The fight continued on until the sun was high in the sky...

When we finished off the last batches of monsters, we all collapsed at where we stood. The whole area had patches of burning equipment, fire and a lot of damages that you don't want to know. We got to our feets and helped the injured on their feets as we walked/limped/hobbled back into the safety of our borders. We were covered in dust and grime, and both the boys and girls went into the Roman bath house. The girls went into the girls section and the boys went to their sections. As we discarded our clothing into the trash bin since our clothing was ruined, we went into the warm water. We all sighed simoustely in comfort. I began to scrub off the dirt and the slime off my arm, legs, and my hair, I put on a new shirt and all of my discared clothing with new ones. Everyone slowly came out and there was a horn. We all began to walk to the senate house as both the Greeks and Romans gathered. There was a lot of convestation as we all sat down. Chiron stamped down his hoof down on the marble floor as everyone calmed down. I saw Lupa sitting where Chiron was and Mr.D ( who was looking through a wine weekly magazine) were.

" HEROES!" yelled Chiron. " As we all want to go in our beds and rest, we all know of the surprise attack that fell upon us." everyone murmured. " The gods and everyone else are doing their best to figure it out, unfortuantely whatever that is opposing us is blocking our views. Therefore we should call the..." said Chiron before Octivan counter-acted in.

" The entrails have told me that our enemy is none other than the traitor Audrey!" yelled Octivan. Everyone shouted at the same time. " **_SHUT THE HADES/PLUTO UP OCTIVAN!"_** Octivan ignored them and was about to continue more nonsense but Mr.D wrapped him in grape vines and hung him like a ham. A leaf slapped his mouth shut as Octivan tried to free himself.

" Oh shut up. I rather listen to Audrey talk about her intrest of wine and her playing pac-man with me than you boy." said Mr.D. Everyone backed up as his eyes had fire in him and Octivan gulped. Chiron coughed and resumed talking.

" We should consulte the Oracle since Audrey has left me instructions before someone stabbed her." emphazied Chiron. Everyone widened their eyes and before they could shout, Lupa barked out.

" Silence! Audrey made an assumption that if something would happen, she made a pre-cautiously measures! Now listen!" everyone began to sweat drop. I gave Lupa a thankful glance and she made a smirk.

" She made a speffic note that we should consult the oracle and not the aurgury since the Augury is no longer trustable. Ms. Dare if you please." Rachel came up and sat down on a chair. She closed her eyes as green mist started to come out of her mouth.

**_" Children of the Greek and Romans, heed my words." " The time for the seven heroes and the gods must work together again as they face an old foe who is stronger then as they merge together..."_ **everyone gasped.

**_" with the help of the guardian of the Sun and Moon, shall aid the victory, reclaiming peace back once again..."_** The green mist died and Rachel went slump. Some of the campers pulled the chair(which had wheels) and put her in a room to rest. Silence fell.

" That didn't sound like a prophecy did it?" said someone.

" It sounded more like a note..." said Annabeth and everyone raised their eyes. " Or a warning." said Reyna.

" But! who is the guardian of the Sun and Moon?" said someone. Chiron stamped his foot and yelled.

" Heroes! Now is not the time to question! We should rest and store up our energy incase of another attack!" with that happy note, we all went to our beds...

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV**_

At Brunch, all of us began to eat a lot. Why the sudden appetite?

_Flash back_

_As we began to stand up and leave, Hermes swooped and gave us a letter. When Chiron opened it, a screen appeared as he left. On the screen there was a recording line thing. _

_**" EVERYONE YOU BETTER EAT AND REST, CAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL STUFF FOOD IN YOUR MOUTHS! PERSONALLY!" said Audrey.**_

_End of Flash Back. _

So we all began to eat like crazy. The truth we all felt better. After finsihing we began to go in our beds to sleep. Still wearing my jeans, shirt and shoes, I tucked my invisbility cap and my dagger in my pockets in-case of something sudden. As we all closed our eyes, I felt as if my body was being lifted. Except it felt real. Too real. Soon instead of my comfy bed, I felt a cold floor. When I opened my eyes, I saw a wide golden cage surronding us. Soon I saw Percy, Piper, Thalia, Leo, Jason, Frank, Hazel and all of the gods. They were all asleep! When I tried to get myself out, I heard a giggle.

" Why aren't you early, daughter of Athea?" when I looked, pulling out of my dagger I saw Hanna and Octivan. I glared.

" Put your dagger down you child of Greece. " said Octivan. I put my daggger away. " What's with this Octivan?" I hissed. He laughed.

" Well it looks like you stupid child of Athena. I plan to get rid of the greeks completely and the romans as well who side with the greeks!" yelled Octivan. "And Gaia has offered me a deal." said Hanna. I squinted at her.

" And what is that deal?" I said. She smirked. " To get rid of Audrey!" I widened my eyes. Hanna snapped her fingers and my eyes started to go hazy.

" Nighty-night." Audrey... you better be safe...


	15. Chapter 15: Confession

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series**_

_**NOTE FROM ME!: There's going to be some hot stuff in here, so if you no likey! Skip it. -w- Thank you very much. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Confession**_

* * *

_**Audrey's POV**_

I went air borne with my bag that the Stolls brothers got me when I asked them. I began to fly into the air and fly to the council's house. As I went down, I went to the door.

I opened the door and stepped in.

" I'm home..." I said as I took off my shoes. Daisy came out of the kitchen and was wiping her hands on a towel. " Welcome back. I didn't know you were coming here today." said Daisy. I shrugged and dumped my bag on the couch.

" Something happened." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my Virgo cup. I filled the cup with dark tea and filled it with hot water. I began to sip my tea and made a relaxing sigh. Daisy placed a plate of sugar cookies and I happily munched on them. When I swallowed the cookies, I took a sip before asking.

" Where's Nathineal and the others?" I said curiously.

" They're in the training room." said Daisy refusing to take her eyes off the stove. I drank down my tea and got up. I began to walk to the training room, and as I began getting closer, I started to hear battle cries. I opened the door and saw Nathinael and Brian doing kendo. I saw Kevin and Ken doing boxing, while Accalia was doing skipping ropes. The others stopped and looked at me. They instantly stopped what they were doing and came over to greet me.

" Hey Audrey! What are you doing here?" said Nathinael as he tried to kiss my cheek. Brian grabbed his collar of his shirt and pulled him before trying anything.

" I came here on short notice., something happened." I said as I shrugged. I got some cold water bottles and towels and gave them to the guys. " Where's Ace? Swimming?" I said. They nodded and smiled. I grabbed a towel and went into the kitchen. I got some hot tea for him and carried the items to the inside swimming pool. As I went in, I saw Ace doing laps. I rolled up my pants and sat on a bench.

When Ace got to the end in the direction I was in, he looked up at me. I smiled and handed him a towel. He took it and got out. He began to dry himself off and he smiled. He began to change and I waited for him. When he emerged, I gave him the tea and he smiled. We began to walk to the living room, and we both sat down at a couch facing the plasma TV.

" So what's up?" said Ace as he switched to MLP.

" Nothing really." I said. He looked at me skeptically. _" Really?" _I grumbled and I sighed.

" I got stabbed in the back, after Hanna went rouge." I said. He jumped and looked at me.

" You got what?" I slapped his mouth and he shut up. I sat back down and sighed.

" They think I work for Gaia. Which is stupid, since I know whatever Gaia offers, it's bad." I said as I felt tears fall down my cheeks. " Why can't people trust me more? What have I done to earn their distrust...? _Why?..." _

Ace sat back down and he hugged me. I let out my tears out as I cried out my pain and sorrow...

* * *

_**Ace's POV**_

As I lied on my back as I held Audrey on my chest. I put her head on my shoulder, and let her stay there. She fell asleep after she stopped crying and smiled a little.

She's like a little kid. She was always strong when we needed her, but I guess... we put much stuff on her plate huh?

I smelled her hair and smelled the faint smell of cocunut shampoo, and smoothed her hair. I didn't want to thread my fingers in her hair, cause I was worried that I would shed her hair even more. Audrey would shed her hair due to stress, so I just smoothed her hair. I looked at her as she was breathing out in and out, snoring a little. I chuckled. I sat up and carefully dragged her body upward. I gently brushed her cheek and took her chin. I smiled and put my lips on her.

She had the taste of cookies and tea and closed my eyes. I moved my mouth over hers gently, not wanting her to wake up. After a few minutes, I took my mouth off hers and covered my face.

I mentally slapped myself for my sly move and looked at her peaceful face.

_" Well aren't you sly Ace?" _I looked and saw Brian and Nathinael standing at the entrance. I blankly looked at them. I got the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her.

" I expected I would steal her first kiss but you beat me to it." said Nathinael as both them sat down on the opposite side of the couch. I rolled my eyes.

" I don't really care who get first or what, but Ace, you gotta be honest soon." said Brian. I looked at him. " like you're not." I said back. He gave a smirk as I stared at him.

" I plan to, but her heart isn't in the right place." said Brian. After a few minutes of silence, Nathinael broke the silence.

" So.. what do we do now? With Hanna rouge, we gotta have a place for seat of Hera."

" That would Audrey or Saichi." said Ajax, as the other members of the council came in. Saichi began to walk up to Brian who took her by her hips and placed her on his lap as he let her play angry birds on his Iphone. Audrey woke up and yawned.

" So what is with me being the replacement of being the seat of Hera?" said Audrey. " I don't really care, as long it doesnt make me more stressed." said Audrey as she stretched her arms.

She stood up and looked at me. " Thanks for leading me your paw." Audrey began to walk out of the room into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

A couple of the others except for Nathinael and Brian who were smirking looked at me like 'what?'. I blushed and muttered an excuse. When I was about to exit, Audrey came in, flustured.

" What's wrong Audrey?" said Nathan.

" The gods! the-the.!" said Audrey as she started to pant. " What? The gods?" Audrey took in a deep breath and shouted.

" The gods have been captured!" we all widened our eyes. " How- only a giant, god or a titan can do that!" said Haru.

" Exactly, and you don't want to know the person helping them." said Audrey. We waited. " The person helping them is... Hanna." We got up and began to get ready.

" Ken, Kevin, and Haru prepare the ship!" commanded Nathinael. " Ajax and Daena! Go get the supplies!" " Everyone else suit up!" I ran into my room and began to put on my clothes.

I got out a cobalt blue t-shirt, black jeans, and a black over-coat with belts on the side. I got my weapons and my helmet. As I preceeded to the ship, I saw Audrey emerge.

She was wearing a gold and Black t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, a black over-coat with belts on the side of her arms, and her guns on her legs. She also wore her black coverse and firmly tied her shoelaces on, and put on her white scarf. She carried her katanas on her sides, and put on her gloves that left the fingers free except for her two fingers and her thumbs. She looked at me and smiled. We walked down the stairs and got to the ship. We opened the door and saw the giant ship.

" The Ouranus... I see get taken back by it's beauty." said Audrey. I smiled and we walked into the ship. The ship was huge and was about 100 feet tall and 80 feet wide. The glass at the front was huge and saw pratically everything. There were about 30 rooms with bathrooms and a kitchen. We all into the control centre and heard our shoes making the clank-clank sound.

" So Audrey where is the coordinates?" said Accalia. As Audrey began to point out the coordinates, I got all of Audrey's weapon. When Audrey came back, I handed her weapons and she took them. She opened her overcoat and slipped in the weapons, and disappeared in her storage. She smiled and we sat down on the seats at a window.

" Preparing for take off, in t-minus 10, 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" We felt the ship take off and heard the bridge make those warning sounds.

" Be careful everyone!" said Alfred our butler. " Please come back soon." said Sebastion our 2nd butler. Me and Audrey waved to them from our window and watched as the place below us get smaller and smaller.

_" We are safely in the air, so you guys can move. " _said Nathinael over the speaker.

_" From Saichi's vision, they are currently held somewhere the mist is strong from the human eyes. What also awaits us, is another dimension so please head with caution when we get there." " The estimate time for us to get there is about 2 hours so please get ready until then." _said Accalia. As Audrey got up, I followed her to her room. She at down on the comfy bed and took off her coat, her shirt, and her shoes. She closed the door and looped her arms around my neck.

" Audrey...?" She looked at me and smiled. I saw, she was wearing her bra and her tank-top and I blushed. She went closer and I took her chin. I lifted her chin and pressed my mouth on hers. She took her lips off for a few seconds before resuming. I took her waist, and lifted her easily. I took her to her bed and I sat down. She began to kiss me, even more, and I smiled a little. I slid my tounge in her and tasted her completely. She moaned and kissed me even more. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She moaned a little but kept quiet. I began to kiss her shoulders, her face and whatever I could kiss on. I felt her heart beat faster and I kissed her on her lips and took them off. I stuck out my tounge and she stuck out hers. We began to make contact and slid them freely. I pushed my mouth on hers again and after a few minutes, we broke off breathing heavily.

" Never knew you could kiss like that." I said. She panted and laid on the bed and shook.

"_ me... neither..." _I smiled and let my hand, move over her body. After holding her, she began to put on her clothing. I took her hand and took her clothes. She sat down and I began to put on her clothes for her. After puting them on, she combed her long black hair and tied it into a high pony tail. She smiled and stood up. I took her by waist and kissed her again, more feriously. I broke off and her face was red.

" Liked it princess?" She let go and began to walk, as she tried to ignore me. I chuckled and followed her. As she sat down on a seat, Nathineal and Brian took me into a corner.

"_** SO **_how was your little make out session with Audrey?" said Nathinael. I blushed and glared at him. " Don't worry! We won't say a peep!" as they ran. I growled and saw Audrey being harrased by Hallie and Daena. She got up and took my hand. She began to take me to a big couch and she sat down.

" _I'm gonna sleep..._" said Audrey. I nodded and watched her as she snored. I smiled. I carrased her cheek and kissed her on the forehead before going to the bridge.

* * *

_**Nathinael's POV **_

I watched Ace leave and go to the bridge before entering the room. I closed the door and Audrey woke up. She looked at me and glared.

" What was that for? I was trying to sleep." said Audrey as she drank a cup of tea.

" Nothing. Hey, how do you feel about Ace?" I said sitting between her legs. She blushed and stammered.

" W-what do you mean? I like him." said Audrey. " And if it was to change by another person?"

" I don't know." I smirked and stood up, caging her. " Nathinael?" I took a piece of rope and tied her wist above her head. " Nathinael what is it with this!" I took her legs and took off her shoes and socks. I pulled up her shirt and revealed her tank-top. She blushed and tried to kick me off. I smirked and kissed her. She widened her eyes and tried to get me off. I forced my tounge and tasted her. She tasted like apples and I pressed harder. When I broke off, she was panting. I smirked again and got a cloth. I tied it around her eyes and I moved her legs to her sides. I began to kiss her stomache and her neck. She moaned a little. I went to her neck and licked. She jolted. I moved to her ear and nibbled on them. I took her mouth again and tasted her more. I slid up my hands under her tanktop and let me caress her back. She arched her back and I kissed her more. I took out a cloth and covered her mouth. I felt her fluster even more. I kissed to her sensitve spots and was about to move to her legs until I was interuppted when the door opened.

" Nathinael! Stop it!" I looked and saw Brian. I looked at him. " We are about to go battle soon, now do your job as a leader." I smirked and walked out of the door. " Now your turn to have your fun." I said.

* * *

_**Brian's POV**_

I stood in the entrance and helped put down Audrey's clothing back into their proper place. I tried to not to think too much about how appealing she was and took off her blindfold. She looked at me and looked like a scared deer. I took off her gag and her bonds. She twisted her wrists and winced.

" You alright?" I said. She only nodded. I kneeled down and covered her hands with mines. " Don't worry. Me and Ace are here if you need us." she smiled and nodded. I took her head in my hands and lowered my head toward her.

" Forgive me." I placed my lips on hers and tasted her. She tasted like apples and suddenly like caramell. I stayed there for a while and broke off. I covered my mouth with my arm and blushed.

" Sorry... the truth is... Audrey... I love you..." Audrey looked at me and I went out of the room.

* * *

_**Ajax's POV **_

I looked to my twin and nodded. We both began to walk to a room in our outfits. I was wearing gold and my twin was wearing silver. We walked and saw Audrey crying. We entered the room and we both hugged her. Daena took out her handkerchief and wiped Audrey's tears.

" Let me guess... Nathinael, Ace, and Brian confessed?" I said. She nodded. " I'll go get her a cup of tea brother. You take care of her please." I nodded and watched my sister leave. I wiped her cheek and she looked at me.

" I'm pretty sure you don't want hear this, but I something to tell you." she nodded. I took her head in mines and lowered my face to hers. " I love you as well." she widened and I kissed her. She closed her eyes and tasted her caramell taste. I broke off and looked at her.

I smiled sadly and her tears kept flowing, soon my sister came in with a cup f tea and gave it Audrey. She drank and smiled gratefully at us.

" Well you should get washed up and better get some rest." said Daena. She nodded and began to her room. Before I went out, Daena stopped me.

" You confessed didn't you." said my sister as she walked. I followed right beside her. " We've known that those three had always loved her, and also you. All of the days they confessed to her, you tell her." I nodded. " Sigh..."

I looked as Audrey came out of the bathroom and went into her room. I stood near her door and close my eyes, remembering her kiss.


	16. Chapter 16: We head into battle

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16: We head into battle**_

_**Audrey's POV **_

After resting a while, I went to the bridge. I saw Brian, Ace, and Nathineal there with Accalia and Ada who was over a map. I saw Daisy driving the ship with Saichi.

Nathinael and Brian saw me and I continued to walk on to Ace.

" So what's going on?" I asked.

" We're planning to go down into the dimension and plan a surprise. " said Accalia. I thought for a minute and shook my head. " Not a good idea. It's in a dimension, so probably the whole area is crawling with monsters, so we might not be able to go in without being detected." I said. " That part is true..." said Ace.

" Guys! We are heading to the entrance of the dimension!" said Daisy. We nodded and went to our seats. We buckled in and braced for the impact. I took the microphone and turned it on.

" Guys! We are preparing to go in the dimension! Get ready for impact!" There was a lot of mist and we continued on. Soon we saw a red dome of light and we started to head in.

" We're going in." we continued to go in. The closer we got, the winds became more violent, but our ship was designed for heavy measures so it went in steadly. There was a rumble and soon we saw the inside.

The place inside was a mix of ancient greek buildings and a mixture of mondern society. There were lakes, trees, roads, and broken buidlings. Down below we saw numerous of monsters crawling around. Nathineal whistled.

" Wow that is a lot." Soon a screen appeared, and there stood Hanna.

" Hanna..."

" Hello there Audrey. How nice of you to vist their realm. I hope you're ready for your doom." I smirked. " Doom? I don't even though what my doom is."

" Funny. OF course you don't know yours, but what about your friends?" Hanna stepped aside and I saw the others trapped in a golden cage with the gods. I widened my eyes.

" If you don't come and surrender, your friends will suffer." the screen blinked out. I gritted my teeth. Then the alarms started blaring.

" Guys? We have a problem." soon we heard explosions and blast that shook the ship. Down below we saw monsters attacking us.

" Well, let's move." I said. We all headed to the deploy area and there was our motorcycles. I hopped onto mines and put on my helmet. I started the engine and felt the motorcycle purr. I nodded to the others and the entrance opened. We drove off high in the air until the midst of battle...

_**Percy's POV**_

When I woke up to find myself in a golden cage, I saw the gods and everyone else.

" Percy! You're awake!" said Frank. I nodded. " What's going on?" I asked. I saw Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Nico. " Nico why are you here?" I said. Nico looked at me. " The same like you did. Although I came later."

" From the looks of it, we've been captured during our sleep." said Zeus. Then we heard a laugh and looked.

" Octivan!" I growled. He smiled evily at me. " Why, hello there Perseus. How was the sleep?" I glared.

" No matter, you'll be dead soon enough." said Octivan. " What do you mean?"

" We're not going to kill you immedieatly until we kill Audrey first." said Hanna.

" Audrey?" A monster came up and bowed.

" Master, mistress. The council has descended." Hanna and Octivan laughed.

" Finally!" she snapped her fingers and a screen appeared. There was Audrey and the others.

"Hanna..." said Audrey.

" Hello there Audrey. How nice of you to vist their realm. I hope you're ready for your doom." said Hanna devilishly. Audrey smirked. " Doom? I don't even though what my doom is."

Hanna glared at her." Funny. OF course you don't know yours, but what about your friends?" Hanna stepped aside and showed us.

" If you don't come and surrender, your friends will suffer." the screen blinked out and Hanna laughed to herself.

" Soon... so soon..." said Hanna. A screen appeared and we all looked.

There was a bunch of motorcycles flying out of the ship and there was everyone riding on it. As they descended, parachutes started to be launched. They got to the ground and they let go of their parachutes. They began to charge.

" Attack!" commanded Octivan. Soon monsters charged at them. Audrey who was in the lead, pressed a button and on the side, ton of weapons came out. Audrey took out a heavy blade, and turned to slash at the first row and squish the second. Soon there was gun fire. We saw the other riders started to drive and killed the rest. Two motorcycles stopped and started to take down a batch of monsters while the rest went on. Audrey lifted her motorcycle up and did a spin. She held out her sword and disingrated a bunch of monsters. Hanna backed up and growled, while we cheered.

They began to drive even faster. Soon they were getting closer to the building.

" Audrey we'll handle here!" yelled Nathineal. Audrey nodded and contunued on.

" Destroy the bridge!" yelled Hanna. There was a blast and a big chunk of the bridge was gone. We held our breath. Audrey took off her helment and revealed her angry look. She took down a bunch of monsters and knocked them into the water. Audrey began to get closer to the gap and she swirveled to the side as monsters tried to get her. She went up a slanted car and drove out.

" What?"

Soon wings appeared out of the motorcycle and Audrey began to fly in the air.

" I gotta have the plans for that." said Leo and Hepheastu.

She took out Kosuke and Luna and began to shoot down the monsters in the air, helplessly running. She got to the other side and got closer to the building. Hanna and Octivan started to panic. " Close the entrance! Put the baricade!" soon orges and giants came up and started to shoot canonballs.

"_** OUT OF THE WAY!" **_yelled Audrey. She took a giant gun that looked like a railgun and electricity started to spark. Audrey stood up and the motorcycle continued on.

Soon a blast was shot out, eliminating the giants and the orges out and breaking the entrance open.

Hanna took out her sword and Octivan did the same. Soon we heard motorcycle sounds and saw Audrey driving through, with her overcoat flapping in the wind.

" Attack!" thousands of monsters came out and charged at her.

" AUDREY!" Audrey got out and swung her katana at them . She did a back-flip in the air and landed on the ground. Monsters started to surround her.

" hehehehe... looks like you're doomed Audrey." said Hanna. Audrey laughed. " nope." the motorcycle started to glow and started to reassemble itself. There stood a giant robot. Audrey charged and the robot started to take down the monsters, who were running away. Audrey calmly went up the steps and faced Octivan and Hanna. " how?..." Audrey meerly lowed her eyes at them and smiled. Soon the other members came up.

" That was fun!" said Ken. " Though we did go a little bit overboard." said Ken. Haru smiled devishly.

Audrey took out her sword and pointed it at them.

" Hanna, deascent of the priestess of Hera, you are hearby arrested for the crime of raising a threat at the council and siding with Gaia." said Audrey. Hanna gulped.

" Nathineal! Help me!" said Hanna. Nathinael shook his head. " Sorry Hanan, but you're no longer the sweet Hanna we knew. It's over." Hanna looked broken and glared at Audrey. She charged at Audrey which she intercepted it easily. Hanna kept swinging at Audrey while she kept blocking and dancing around her. Audrey finally swung the sword out of Hanna and stabbed her in the side.

Everyone gasped. Audrey took out her sword and Hanna went slumped. She swung her katana, the blood coming cleanly off the blade. Hanna whitered at the place and gasped.

" Why...?" Audrey looked down on her and glared. Everyone shivered as she became a demon.

" You're not human. You should've died years ago Hanna. No... you're not Hanna. Alva, the daughter of the demon daughter!" yelled Audrey. Everyone backed up. " What?" Hanna/Alva squinted at her. " You knew..."

" OF course. I left it alone, so you could prove us wrong, but... sadly you took the real Hanna away, devouring her soul." Alva widened her eyes as Audrey's sword become bright. She dove her sword at Alva and she screamed. Alva slowly turned to dust and was spread thin in the winds. Audrey took her sword and wiped it. She splashed it with water and murmured some enchantment. The sword glowed dark red and went back to normal. Audrey sheathed the sword. SHe turned to Octivan who swung his sword at Audrey, but Ajax knocked out of his hand and kicked him. Daena arrested him and Accalia made him unconcious.

" So what do we do with him?" said Haru, picking through his pockets. " That's not me to decide, but the whole legion and camp is. " Audrey went to the cage and began to pick the lock. " it's useless, we tried it!" yelled Hermes. On cue the lock came undone with a loud *CLICK*.

" What?" Audrey held up Harper in her dagger form and smiled.

" Luke taught me how to pick lock, in-case of an emergency, or just to get into my house if I lost the key." we laughed. As we got out, I hugged her.

Suddenly there was a big rumble on the ground.

" _Earthquake?" _yelled Nathan.

"_** Poseidon!" **_yelled Zeus. Poseidon looked at Zeus and glared at him. " It's not me!" then there was a menaicing laugh. Everyone looked and saw their deepest fears... the giants...no it was the giants except they were merged to one...

" Although my human servants were defeated we have risen!" Everyone went in their fightning stance.

" How are we going to deafet them! I mean it! I mean! You know what I mean!" yelled Ajax.

" Ace who's driving the_ Ouranus_?" said Audrey. Ace looked at Audrey. " Saichi is." everyone widened their eyes including me. " Saichi? You mean that 12 year old girl?" yelled Annabeth. They smiled and nodded. Audrey turned back to Ace and asked again. " Then is Daisy controlling the weaponary?" Ace nodded. Audrey began to smile devishily.

Zeus began to summon electricity but it went out. " It's no use. We're in their realm, not ours. Therefore, our powers are weak." said Accalia. Zeus gritted his teeth. Audrey sighed and took out Kosuke and Luna. She went to Artemis and Apollo and handed Kosuke to Apollo while Luna to Artemis. They looked at her in disbelief.

" Please take care of them. Although they're curse can not be broken, they can be used properly by you. " Audrey bowed and started to run at the giant.

" Foolish Mortal!" the giant swung at Audrey and Audrey jumped on it's arm. The rest of us watched in shock. Audrey began to run and climb up on it's arm to his head, and kicked it's eye.

" OWWWWW!" The giant swung and Audrey jumped off. Suddenly golden chains began to shot out of her. Audrey took hold of the chains and swung them at the giant wrapping them like a snake. " Guys now!" she commanded. She locked the chains and giant wings appeared. They flapped and Audrey got a giant canon and shot it at the giant. Aqua came out and sung a song that sounded like a heaven's angel, causing a huge wave to be brought and slammed at the , Ace and my dad charged at the giant making a giant trident and shot it. Erika came out and summoned tons of white swords and charged them at the giant piercing it's hide. Jason, Nathinael, Thalia and Zeus made a giant thunderstorm and struck it down at the giants, like the heaven sending judegment. Ada appeared and began to chant, making a giant spirit of an owl. The owl flapped and screeched before charging at the giant making streaks of light. Accalia, Annabeth, and Athena began to chant and thousands of spears appeared and they began to stabb the giant. Kayuga appeared and thousands of dark balls of energy began to charge and shot at the giant. Nico, Hazel, Brian and Hades summoned tons of shadows, which turned into a giant scythe, and they both swung it , causing a crescent of dark energy to be form and hit the giant. Demeter summonded a giant tree which began to hit the giant, and Hestia summonded a giant fireball and shot it at the giant with Leo and Hepheatsu. Harvey came out and blazed like a giant phionex and striked the giant. Hank came out and helped Harvey. Ares/Mars and Frank both summonded a giant fireball and hit the giant as well. Adora came out and made a giant bow. She pulled the bow and tons of arrows shot at the giant, while Piper, Hallie, and Aphrodite helped her. Harper came out and helped Hera out by sending tons of lotus flowers which began to cut violently at the giant. Arthur came out and began to send purple fire at the giant, while Nathan, and Mr.D began to wrap thousands of grape vines around it. Apollo and Artemis rode on a chariot with Ajax and Daena. Apollo and Artemis began to shoot rapidly at the mosters, while Kosuke and Luna began to shoot bullets that exploded on impact. Daena and Ajax used Loki and Celena and they shoot volleys of golden and sliver arrows. All of our attacks happened at the same time and a giant canon blasted the giant, making the giant roar in defeat.

" Who are you!...?" yelled the giant to Audrey.

Audrey suddenly was in brillant armor and yelled. " I am the guardian of the Sun and Moon!" Then there was a giant explosion and dust exploded everywhere.

When the dust cleared, the giant was no more. We stared in shock and we cheered. Then we saw Audrey collapse.

" Audrey!" we all yelled and ran to her. Ace held her and kept her close.

" Ran out of energy... can't move... pretty stupid... huh?" she joked. We laughed a little. " You did great." said Ace. He took hold of her head and kissed her. Aphrodite, Hallie and Adora squealed. When they broke free, Audrey smiled. Suddenly there was a giant light and we were engulfed by it...


	17. Chapter 17: Doubles?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Doubles?**_

_**Recap: **_

_When the dust cleared, the giant was no more. We stared in shock and we cheered. Then we saw Audrey collapse. _

_" Audrey!" we all yelled and ran to her. Ace held her and kept her close. _

_" Ran out of energy... can't move... pretty stupid... huh?" she joked. We laughed a little. " You did great." said Ace. He took hold of her head and kissed her. Aphrodite, Hallie and Adora squealed. When they broke free, Audrey smiled. Suddenly there was a giant light and we were engulfed by it..._

* * *

_**Percy's POV**_

When we woke up, we found ourselves in a vast room. The titles were black and white, the pillars were white on one side and black on the other. Red roses circled the white pillars, while yellow ones circled the black ones. There were huge windows on the sides which allowed the light to pass through.

As we all stood up, I hugged Annabeth. We looked around in wonder and then Ace yelled.

" Wait! where's Audrey?" we began to look furiously for a girl who was stuck somewhere strange and then we heard Audrey's voice.

" Don't worry Ace, I'm here." we looked and saw Audrey emerge who was wearing a white dress, with golden laces, with a boy who looked like Audrey except and was wearing the same outfit design as Audrey. Then another girl appeared and we looked in shock.

" Audrey? there's two?" said Leo. The black one was wearing the same outfit as the white one, except her dress was black with silver laces. A boy was the same.

They both sat down at a throne and smiled at us. The white one raised her hand before we could speak. " Don't worry you guys, we'll start explaning." The black one clapped her hands and chairs and tables appeared. We sat down and there was snacks on the tables. " Eat, and there is no posion." we began to eat. Athena took a sip of tea and looked at the double Audreys.

" Who are you?" The black one sighed.

" As usual, blunt as ever Athena." Athena glared. The boy with the white outfit came up and bowed slightly before speaking.

" Lady Athena, as much you want to discover who were are, I do ask you to be patient."

" So who is the real Audrey?" said Piper. They all smiled.

" _**We are Audrey**_." they said altogether.


	18. Chapter 18: Meeting Black and White

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series. Rick Riodan does.

* * *

_**Chapter 18: Meeting black and white**_

_**Recap:**_

_" So who is the real Audrey?" said Piper. They all smiled. _

_" __**We are Audrey**__." they said altogether._

* * *

_**Percy's POV**_

We all looked at them in shock. " Even the guys?" said Jason. The boys nodded.

" Actually our names are Aubrey." said both of them. Okay that creeped us out.

" My name is Kuro." said the black Audrey.

" My name is Shiro." said the white Audrey.

" Black and White." said Apollo.

" My name is Kage." said the black Aubrey.

" My name is Hikari." said the white Aubrey.

" Shadow and Light." said Artemis.

Shiro clapped her hands together and smiled.

" So right to the point!"

"After defeating the giant, somehow you have been teleported to Audrey's realm, where we rule. We are both parts of Audrey. She has told you she has a male side and a female side right? So that's why me, Kuro, Kage, and Hikari are here." said Shiro. We nodded.

" Of course, the original body is here as well." said Kuro. Kage opened the curtain behind them and we saw Audrey sleeping in a canopy bed, with flowers around here. We stared in shock.

" She's asleep." said Kuro and we sighed out in relief. Then there was a bell and they looked at the window.

" It's time for you guys to go. Stay here too long, and you'll be imprisoned here for a long time." we nodded and a gate appeared. " Go through the gate and you'll go back through to your realm." we nodded and began to go through the gate.

" Oh and Nathinael, Ace, Brian, and Ajax. Good luck with Audrey." As we stepped through the gate, the light began to engulf us...


	19. Chapter 19: The End

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19: The end**_

_**Normal POV**_

When Percy and the others woke up, they were in bed. So were the gods. Confused they went down the stairs and found the kitchen, where they found Saichi and Daisy making breakfast.

" Morning you guys! Come on, you guys must be hungry!" they all nodded and began to eat. In the midst, Audrey came down and yawned. The others looked up and were about to greet her, until they found how little clothing she was wearing. They all hand to cover their mouths and choked it down. Nathinael, Ace, Brian and Ajax were covereing their redden faces.

" Morning you guys..." Audrey sat down and began to pile up 9 slices of french toast, 4 sasuages, a huge bowl of Rice Crispy squares. In minutes she finished it all and drank a huge mug of tea.

" Thanks for the breakfast." smiled Audrey. Then she began to get out of the room and everyone slowly resumed back to eating. When they finished, they found Audrey wearing a yukata and was sitting on one of the patio chairs.

Audrey looked at them and smiled. They saw her legs, arms and her her neck covered with wrappings and her head as well. She stood up and put a hand on her hip.

" The weather is warm today huh?" she stretched her arms and let a big yell. She smiled at them like a manic. Nathinael grinned and took her arm. He pulled it and his lips connected with Audrey's. Audrey widened her eyes and Nathinael let go. Ace, Brian, and Ajax glared at him and chased him around, while Audrey was standing there frozen.

Everyone laughed at how Ace and the others were chasing Nathinael. Then they heard, Ace yell.

" You three what?" " I'll kill you!" When they looked, they found Ace looking like a demon and chasing Ajax, Nathinael, and Brian around. " Looks like they found out that Brian, Nathinael, and Ajax kissed her behind his back." said Daena. Everyone widened their eyes. " Well Ace is gonna kill Nathianel even more, since he tried to do something a little more dangerous to Audrey." said Daena and everyone dropped their mouths

Audrey shook herself and laughed, with everyone else as they watched Ace chased the guys around.

Peace was restored and everything returned to normal. Well normal they're lives can be, whatever that may be.

* * *

_**Hi guys! This is the final chapter of the story! W**_

_**I like to thank for your guys support and thanks for reading this you guys! **_


End file.
